


Double Standards

by secretly_a_spacaecadet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Abused Lance (Voltron), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Beta Coran (Voltron), Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Beta/Omega, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Matt Holt, Bisexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexuality, Broken Families, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Coran raised Allura, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Familial Abuse, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Foster Care, Foster Kid Keith (Voltron), Gay, Gay Coran (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Good Lotor (Voltron), Half-Siblings, High School, How Do I Tag, Human Krolia (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has Abandonment Issues, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) Has Issues, Keith (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Keith (Voltron) Has a Crush, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is a Flirt (Voltron), Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Krolia abandoned Keith, Krolia has ptsd, Krolia ran away, Krolia was mia, Krolia was mia and came home, Krolia was missing in action, Krolia was missing in action and came home, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has Issues, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Lance (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Lance (Voltron) has a Crush, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is a Tease (Voltron), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Matt Holt & Shiro Friendship, Matt Holt is a Good Sibling, Matt Holt is a disaster, Matt Holt is an enabler (Voltron), Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mostly First person, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Matt Holt, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Past Abuse, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Sexual Abuse, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Mess, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Protective Coran (Voltron), Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Protective Siblings, Queer Character, Romelle was adopted, Roommates, Self-Indulgent, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Crush, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro is a Tease (Voltron), Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Supportive Krolia (Voltron), Tags Are Hard, Twins, Unconventional Families, Verbal Abuse, blades of mamora is military, krolia is military, matt holt is a good friend, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_spacaecadet/pseuds/secretly_a_spacaecadet
Summary: Lance, a (broken) male omega falls in love with two Alpha's who both seem to want to be with him. Only one issue they're both taken... (and by each other at that)! Follow Lance as he tries to navigate life.Warning: There will be a lot of past mentions of abuse on Lance's part, Shiro has a poor relationship with his father and siblings. THERE will be a lot of underage





	1. Proulouge: Backstories

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally cross posting this from wattpad

**Keith Kogane's Backstory**

Keith Kogane was an only child... not because his father didn't want more kids, a little army of Kogane kids was the dream of the man. When he was about six months his mother packed up and ran away, his father told him when he asked what happened to his mother that she ran away during the Christmas season but Keith was never given an exact date but that never stopped his over active mind from making stuff up. He never got a lot of information on his mother even though that's what he craved it, not much just the basics on his poor missing mother. People talk, people always talked, too many words were shed about Keith's mother... the whole situation was no exception. Words, words cut deep but the little boy would never let it show. The truth was always at his fingertips but he never looked for the truth because he felt that he knew all he needed to know... anything else would have felt overbearing for the child. Keith, he was scared of the truth.

Keith was barely out of his toddler stage and barely about to enter double digits when the accident happened. It was a complete accident, Keith was lucky to have even survived the car wreck and the man who had loved and supported Keith his entire life was gone in a blink of an eye... he was dead and would forever only be a memory to Keith.

With no death certificate on record for his mother saying that she must still be alive but the woman was surprisingly illusive which left many people to believe she was killed by Mr. Kogane years ago, that the government didn't try hard enough to find the woman, or that she simply didn't want to be found... along with the issue of his mother being unable to be found he had no other family well, no other family that was willing to take an orphaned nine year old in so the poor young boy was placed in his first foster family. Keith's first foster home was great... he actually liked the  _'parents_ _' _because they were super nice. There was two older girls who Keith got along with real well but the problem was they were expecting another child and Keith found out once the baby boy was born they would have to send the poor little Alpha on away. Leaving for Keith was bittersweet... he was scared but he knew if he let that show because Keith hated being perceived as weak. All Keith wanted was a forever family... he didn't like all the moving but what he wanted most of all was something he could never have, he simply wanted his dad back... and nothing would ever bring the old Kogane back.

He moved from house to house a new family ever three to six months, new rules to abide by. The once outgoing, loud mouthed, confident, and independent man depended fully on the system going into a shell of the boy he once was. Keith completely stopped showing who he truly was and how he truly was becoming reckless and rash. Keith was soon considered one of the worst behaved foster kids in the area, not simply due to the fact that he was a _bad_ kid no it had more to due with the fact that he was an Alpha and no one wanted to deal with a rebellious Alpha. So they stopped sending him to homes and he spent most of his time in a boys home... it was a stricter then all the households he had ever been in. Keith hated it so much but it had become his way of life... he was so used to it.

By the time his fourteenth birthday rolled around they had located his mother and in his opinion it was it was too little too late, the damage had already been done... Krolia had been gone most of Keith's life so what good was it for her too only take care of him for four maybe three years of his childhood. His mother was a strong Alpha woman who ran away to join the very secretive branch the Blade of Mamora and once she was discharged all the things she had to do got to her. After she just wanted to go off the grid so she did and she became a drug addict... she never planned on searching for Keith once news of her late lover's demise because she new walking back into his life five or so years after the loss wouldn't make up for the fact that she wasn't there when her boy needed her the most. Keith would never forgive her but what kind of mother would she be if she didn't at least try? So Krolia went to the police station to say that she had just fallen into the knowledge of the passing of Mr. Kogane and that she would like to vie for custody of her son, and as the only known living relative of hers they would give her custody of the boy but no one would even fight for him. Krolia had a feeling that she would end up having custody of the emotionally cut off child she sired but she had been missing for so long and she didn't even know the law... what if leaving she severed her parental rights to the wayward orphan? She was scared but she had to try... it was part of her and more importantly he was part of her deceased husband. Knowing her history they decided to let him move in with her on one condition... they had monthly walk-through(s) to determine if the environment was still safe for the young Alpha... these would last a year and a half.

The first year and a half was lax and Keith would consider it almost blissful. The woman made sure everything went well for him from the moment he walked in her doors until the last visit came to pass. He was so happy to be living with the woman who eluded him his whole childhood... he thought things were turning around and changing for him but boy was he wrong. She stayed sober for the first year or so but the moment the visitations stopped she feel back... she abandoned Keith again. Keith hated it so much, he hated being so alone and buried that he couldn't even do anything to fight the loneliness that he felt.

Things were bound to change, Keith was convinced of that but he didnt realize it would change so soon. Keith was running late, he had an image to keep up after all... the bad boy who didn't seem to care much but in reality he cared way too much.

Keith reluctantly walked into school on his first day of his freshman year and he ran right into a boy who was slightly older then him, he had dark hair with a white fluff hanging down onto his forehead. Keith had tripped over this other boys legs.

"I'm so sorry... I'm Keith by the way," Keith said softly as he stood back up.

"I'm Takashi Shirogane but most people just call me Shiro. I'm the one who really should be apologizing. I really should've been watching where I was going." Shiro reached down and grabbed Keith's hand to help him up. Keith accepts the hand and is skyrocketed up... he landed on his feet.

"Oh no, no you have absolutely no need to apologize I was the idiot staring at my phone while walking. We're all good! I should know by now that I'm not that good at multitasking." Keith gives Shiro a small smile. "Hey! Give me that back!" Shiro had managed to snatch Keith's phone out of his hand while the smaller boy was mesmerized by the others eyes.

"Well, you see I want to see you again or at least get the chance to talk to you again." Shiro was already programming his phone number in his phone. "I feel the innate desire to get closer to you... it's almost as if I have too. Don't judge me okay? Besides if I'm honest, you smell amazing." Shiro blushed and typed a message to himself into the phone.

Keith blushed but didn't shy away, he felt the same burning desire for Shiro. Sure it was weird to compliment a total strangers scent and it wasn't socially acceptable to do such but it worked for them... it was even worse saying that the other was an Alpha as well. But Keith didn't mind it made him happy but at the same time it frightened the poor boy to no ends.

What ifs swirled in the boys mind... what would happen if he got caught in a compromising position with the other Alpha or he got to attached to get overly possessive over this boy that he already desperately wanted. But Keith being Keith decided to be the person he was and not give a damn about the what ifs. Keith allowed himself to give into his primal urges no matter how wrong the happened to be. He would let himself live a little... who actually cared about things as trivial as this. He may have known this was a little wrong but he would allow himself this one little sin. He would give himself Shiro as a way to appease the beast inside. Keith craved the older Alpha's touch so desperately... he knew from the moment he bumped into perfect mister Shiro he was a goner, that he couldn't control this forbidden desire. He didn't really want to hide the burning feeling he felt towards Takashi Shirogane.

** Takashi Shirogane's "Shiro" Backstory **

Shiro grew up in a rich household. His father a strong, powerful businessman an Alpha in his own right. Shiro's father took no lip from anyone, especially not his snot-nosed, strong-willed son. Shiro liked to figure out his own way to do practically everything because he didn't like having to ask for help as that was a sign weakness so if the young boy asked for help you knew it was dire. As for Shiro's mother she was a fair and beautiful Omega. She was younger then his father by three or four years, but she didn't care and it didn't really matter. She was a kind and modest woman. She slowly wasted away and Shiro had to watch from the sidelines unable to do a thing to help his dear mother.

His lovely mother didn't deserve his father who was a dishonest man but he was never once disloyal, he was loyal even at the bitter end. Although the older Alpha was known to be distant and uncompassionate but Shiro knew differently, Shiro knew the side of the man that the world would never get the chance to see. Only Shiro and his mother saw which made the young boy feel valid... important if only to his parents. Shiro always felt as if he was important when his family was involved but that never stopped him from feeling lonely or incomplete. Shiro felt as if his mother never deserved the ending she got and Shiro never should've never had to watch his father try time and time to cope with the loss just to fail each time he got the nerve to try again.

As soon as Shiro was old enough he was recruited to work in the family's business. Though he had never had to work for a thing in his life he was amazing at his job. All the customers loved him. Shiro had always been good at talking to people and all the customers agreed, they would talk to him about days gone by and what would happen in their day to day lives... they would even talk about when his father was a cashier. Now, his father and him had the title of being a multi-millionaire and it seems like his name actually carried a meaning... they were important and well known. All Shiro wanted was to be normal, he was ready to drop the family name and be his own free man and maybe that's what drove him to rebel against societies rules.

Then one day Shiro met the beautiful Keith and their relationship blossomed. He would never say something but something about their relationship seemed missing like the puzzle would never be complete, that was until they met the loud-mouthed and rebellious Omega named Lance.

** Lance McClain's Backstory  **

They were supposed to know by the time Lance turned 13 and hit puberty what his secondary gender was. It wouldn't show itself, the young boy now believes it was because it knew Lance wasn't safe with his father there. They waited a year, after all, most of his siblings and cousins showed early but not Lance. This set the already frightened boy on edge... what scared him the most was how he was immediately set apart from the rest of his family because he wasn't normal.

His mother was always supportive of him and Lance didn't know when that changed... when she stopped standing up for him. No matter how hard he tried to think of how the change happened he could never pinpoint the exact moment. Maybe she changed out of fear of my father and it was gradual but it all started with the test... the test that made his own father say he wished Lance's mom had aborted him when she had the chance to. He was still baffled on how a man could say that about the boy he had raised from infant all because he wasn't an Alpha or even a Beta.

That's when the abuse started... what hurt the most was how his family just ignored his existence and his loving and caring mother turned cold, turning a blind eye to the abuse. It was all because he wasn't normal, he was a male Omega. The moment the readily cane back he knew he would never amount to anything more then a house slave to an Alpha. Lance knew that day he would never make it to space and he would be nothing more then some toy that could have the pups of theirs to further on their wonderful bloodline and pray that none of his child suffered the same fate as he did. Female Omegas were the norm and were able to have a life, male Omegas were to be hidden away from the world and viewed as nothing more then property... like some kind of sick and disgusting property. He would have to have a proper schooling to be able to properly be able to care for his future pups. He didn't want to be like this, he wanted to be normal... he wanted to have a life but that was over for him the moment he presented.

The man Lance used to refer to as a father would let his friends have their way with Lance as long as they didn't impregnate the young teen because that would be hard to explain. Then Lance was expected to care for the house after school and if he didn't his father and older brothers would beat him mercilessly. His mother still cared enough to tend to his wounds before she was scolded for it but his father wouldn't dare lay his hand on the aging nurse.

Then one day Lance met the duo that was Shiro and Keith. The teacher wanted to see Lance after school for one of the pranks he had done during the day which would cause a beating due to him being late. That's when the two boys saw him in distress and took him away.


	2. Chapter One: Detention Sketches

** Lance **

My mouth had gotten me in trouble yet again... this time it was intentional because I knew if I was even a minute late that the appointment would most likely leave without giving my dad a single penny. The people who my dad usually brought in as _customers _tended to be little bitches who couldn't handle even a minor inconvenience that came there way especially when it came to cheap Omega ass. My dad started pimping me out the year after I had my first heat, I was free of men for only three weeks every two months. Every few days my _father_ would schedule some middle-aged douche bag who probably has a family to take care of and allow them to fuck me, luckily -for me at least- every once and awhile there was that shy and gentle young stud... but generally it was older men wanting to relieve some kind of sick fantasies on some poor random kid. I was nothing but a piece of property to the man god gifted me with for a father... some kind of sick business venture. It made me fucking sick to my stomach to be used in such a vile way. Thankfully the man who fathered me gave me a three week break... the week before, of, and after lest I become a mother out of wedlock because it would give us even more of a _bad_ reputation and that man couldn't handle another blow to his already weakened ego. My dad regretted the day I was born because of my genetic DNA... he thought I was the worse thing that could ever happen, male Omega's tended to be looked down in society. Yes, it was wrong -and would most likely never change- but it was a sad reality of my life, as well as others who had the same misfortune as me.

I leaned back in my chair and chewed on my bubblegum flavored gum, the flavor was already wearing out but I couldn't complain about the few luxuries my father allowed. I was attempting to listen to the alpha -the one who smelled really good, all I knew was his name started with the letter K- he was on his phone talking but I had no clue to who but I heard a faint 'Lance' uttered so I needed to know what Lance they were talking about. I silently hoped it wasn't about me but I had a strange feeling it was me. "I know, Takashi... I'm sorry I know this is fucking reckless and that it can ruin my reputation but when have I gave a damn about that?" he whispered and there was a long pause. "You didn't see the relief on his face when he got put in detention. It was like a weight had been lifted from his chest. I have never seen some react like that to getting a fucking detention." I could tell that he had pinched the bridge of his nose by the tone of his voice... he was annoyed at this _Takashi _kid. "Dear god Shiro, I am worried about him. I would feel so much better if we took him home after detention." He sighed loudly getting a glare from the teacher in the detention classroom which he simply shrugged off and went right back to ignoring the rules. "Please, I have _never_ had to fight off my Alpha instincts for _anyone_ let alone an Omega. Do you _know_ what this means... me having to fight my Alpha instincts off for him?" his voice was hushed he must've realized I was listening in on his conversation. "Takashi Shirogane, he will be the death of me... I think something is wrong with me. Why am I pinning after him?" he whined the last sentence. Huh...? So someone liked me.... like that? It could just be my stronger sent that was fucking him over I just started showing that I was a Prime Omega. "Fuck, Shiro I think he's listening to me what do I do? Oh and in case you didn't realize I wont be out there for another thirty to forty minutes as I am stuck in detention with-"

"Mister Kogane, you know there is to be no phone calls during detention," the teacher who had barely been paying a lick of attention to the students the entire time decided to scold only one of the misbehaving students and it happened to b the Alpha who was sitting behind me.

"Sorry, Mr. Iverson I was just letting Taka– ahem sorry Shiro that I wouldn't be out there for another half hour," Keith sounded calm.

"I gave you plenty of time to do that, I believe your phone call should be over. If you do not end the call I will confiscate your phone for the duration of the time." Now I know that's not just any _regular_ teacher it's the school's principal.

"Sorry, I've gotta go right now Shiro. I'll see you after detention... hopefully with Lance," he spoke fast which drew a scoff from me.

There's a tap on the shoulder, I turn and look over my shoulder at the god who was sitting behind me. Before I could properly respond he spoke in a slightly commanding voice, "Meet me outside the classroom after detention Shiro will be meeting us there. Okay?" I knew who Shiro was... he was only the hottest senior in like the entire school.

I shrugged. "Sure... why not?"

"I know you were listening to me."

"I was not... how dare you insinuate such a thing!" I poked my tongue out at him.

"Whatever you say McClain." His brows furrowed in slight frustration.

I sat there with my sketchbook open, I was absentmindedly sketching those eyes. That Kogane kid's eyes were by far the prettiest eyes I have ever seen and I've seem plenty of eyes in varying arrays of emotion... yet I firmly believe his would always take the cake on being the prettiest and there's not any real competition. I couldn't quite get the shape right no matter how I tried, I kept sneaking glances back at the writing Alpha but his eyes seemed to be liquid on his stunning face. They were a bright purple and they seemed to shine when he looked at me. I wonder what he's writing and why he's so focused on it.

I hadn't realized that the time had ended until the classroom had already cleared out. I quickly shut my sketch book -I kind of slammed it shut without meaning to- and shoved my blue mechanical pencil into my pocket... I so will definitely be finishing this later. I slowly stand up and head towards the door... what if he's just fucking with me. I know I have to be brave, but who could blame me for being afraid? That's right, no one. I open the door and see two boys right where the Alpha with the pretty eyes assured me they would be, clearly waiting for me... I was late for pretty much everything.

"H-hi," I mumble my voice a little anxious. What if they were going to hurt me? I'm just a weak, little Omega and they were both big, strong Alpha's -one of them being a prime- so they could easily take me on and hurt me if they really wanted to. "What do you two want with me?" I cowered into a protective stance... I was prepared to throw punches if need be but I seriously hoped I wouldn't need to because I know it would be nothing to them due to my hormones and whatnot. "I'll do whatever you want." Tears formed at my eyes, please not now... fucking body betraying me again.

"Lance, we don't want to hurt you. We want to help you... okay?" it was Shiro who spoke up. "Keith here was concerned about you, I've never seen him this concerned about anyone before." He ruffed Keith's hair causing him to bat at his hand. "We'll give you a ride home or whatever you want. If you need to call home you can, we won't judge."

"We won't force you into anything," Keith said encouragingly with a big, goofy grin on his face and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Alright. You two can take me home," I really just wanted to see the face my dad makes when he sees me with not one but two Alpha's because the guy didn't think I could get anyone as I was a repulsive little Omega freak. "Just know if you try anything more then that I'll fuck you over in whatever way I can manage." I smirked. "Oh and Keith, what the hell did you mean by '_pinning over me_'?"

Keith turned bright red. "I knew you were fucking listening!" Keith whined in response and hid his face into his sleeve out of embarrassment. He couldn't have be blushing, could he? I really thought he was

Shiro chuckled. "I think the poor boy has a slight crush on you... ain't that right Keith?"

"Ye-yeah, I wouldn't call it slight -it really doesn't feel all that minor- but yeah, you could call it a crush." Keith gave a devilish smile that showed off his teeth perfectly.

Lance was a bit nervous. "Well, damn I can't say the same for you, I mean sure you're fairly -and I am _not_ being generous, at all- attractive but I didn't even know what your name was until you got in trouble during detention and that was only your last name... for your first name I didn't really pick that one up until Shiro dropped it. As for Shiro here he's only the hottest senior maybe even the hottest person in the entire school... I can say for a fact that I knew his name well before you kindly introduced us today. As for the introduction I must thank you. Girls tend to swoon over the hot ones and you might not have that appeal... physically wise maybe but you seem stand-offish and mean." Lance gave slight smirk. "Sorry Keith."

"Shiroooo," Keith whined and leaned into his ear, he whispered something about liking and name but I didn't catch all of it, I mean I'm not trying to be too creepy... I mean I appear to be in the presence of a couple of gods and I don't want to screw anything up with them.

"What is up with him? I'm not some fragile Omega who can't handle anything. I'll be fine. I don't want a hand out, okay?" I started to smell attesting to my sudden mood swing.

"We're not offering a handout we're offering help to someone that seems to need it. I was in your class when you got detention and I've _never_ see someone react like that to a detention and honestly I never want to see someone react like that again. Something is wrong and I want to be the one to help fix it." Shit they noticed and Keith is not too happy because he just fucking growled and I jumped back out of fear... the only Alpha's who have growled at me only wanted to use me because I was a male Omega. "Sorry, sorry... I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that you're worrying me besides I've always had a difficult time controlling my Alpha but around you it's ten times harder. I don't feel _sorry_ for you and I certainly don't feel _pity_ it's just some kind of healthy concern. I don't want to make you feel forced into anything but I do want you to be okay. Do I make any sense? Shiro back me up, please!"

"What he's saying we only want the best for you, no matter what happens. Keith can be bit of a hot head but he usually means well. He got a detention so he could talk to him. I'm proud of him for doing something on his own. He's been intrigued with you since you came to school during a heat and had to be separated from pretty much everyone."

"I just wanted to bitch slap the person who thought it was okay to send an Omega to a pretty much Alpha dominant school on a fucking heat! Whoever does that is stupid what if someone raped him. Dear god, I swear I would murder someone if they raped anyone." There was a tension in the air, I wasn't sure when it got there but I sure was feeling it now. To me it sounded like Keith was angry at my father even though he knows nothing of the way I'm treated but in that moment it felt like he knew everything... in reality Keith was just some moody emo teen who was mad at the world so he took his anger out on some of the minor injustices in our fucked up life. "I can't stand people who prey on people in their moments of weakness, I mean you shouldn't take advantage anyone in any sort of state... it's just plain wrong!"

I smile a little bit, that little rant was adorable... the way his nose scrunched up was super adorable. I know I shouldn't feel anything for the two of them because they didn't give a damn about me, they would be gone within the week having grown tired of the forbidden fruit... the second I refused any of their sexual advance they would ditch me. But, I couldn't help it... they were just so wonderful but I knew it wouldn't last. I give it a week, a week of pure bliss because one day they'll find out how much of damaged goods I am. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official first chapter


	3. Chapter Two: Car Rides to Hell

** Lance **

I start to get anxious about going home, especially with these two wonderful boys by my side. My dad will ask a whole bunch of questions and want to get to know them a little, then try to convince them that he's the victim and I'm not... he tries to pit everyone against me. He pulled the same shit when I brought home Hunk and Pidge in middle school, luckily Pidge is smart enough to see through his bullshit and Hunk, well Hunk loves everyone no matter what people say about them. I just have no clue how these two Alpha's will respond to my father verbally trying to turn them against me after all I just started to get to know them so I bet it won't be all that difficult to get them against me.

Without thinking I started to tug at my hair, it was a habit I had picked up awhile ago, I wasn't sure when or how it started... _worthless Omega_ _trying to ruin his natural good looks by ripping his chestnut colored hair out_. I stare out the window, I just want to go to bed. Why did I accept this ride? Why did I accept the hand out?

"Lance, are you okay?" it was Keith's voice that brought me out of my zoned out mess. I hadn't even noticed that the car wasn't moving because I hadn't managed to let them know where I fucking needed to go, hell I barely remembered following them out to the car._ Stupid Omega_, _you're making them worry about your wellbeing and they shouldn't be the ones worrying about you_. I should be the one worrying and it should be about them... I'll be fine. I keep telling myself the same lie -probably for years at this point- but it still hasn't gotten better -not even a little bit- and at this point I highly doubt it ever will. I just need a way out, a new way to live that's less toxic and taxing on myself because I don't deserve any of this.

"S-sorry. I'm fine, it just happens every now and then." I attempt to shrug off their concern which is seemingly genuine.

Shiro still looked rather concerned... shit, it didn't work. They're still concerned about me. "Lance, that's not good at all nor is it anywhere near healthy for you. You were just staring off into space and trying to rip your hair out of your scalp. Tell me why are you anxious? Is it because we're are Alpha's or because of your home life?" I look away, towards the ground... am I that transparent that even a complete stranger can figure it out.

"It's nothing I can't handle!" I say defiantly even though it's a bold faced lie. How could I tell a kid that I literally just met what's going on at home? That would be suicidal and I don't think I'm at that point in my young life... no I'm definitely not there yet but if I keep on this path I might as well sign my own death certificate, now. I'll probably be dead long before I can find a mate -or two- so what's the point in running from my fate when it's pretty much already sealed.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell us the truth... I can tell that its something big, Lance. You're trying to hide whatever's bothering you and I can see right through it," Shiro said calmly which shocked me, I expected him to be furious at me for lying to him... but he wasn't and that was a new thing for me. Although, it looked as if Keith was about to freak out, like he was angry for some unknown reason. The younger boy truly fascinated me -more then I let on- besides their dynamic was weird... both these boys were oddly intriguing to me. All I wanted to do was bask in the attention these two boys were giving me.

"We don't even expect you to be specific, we would just prefer you be honest with us," Keith was fighting to keep a calm exterior, he was clearly loosing the battle against his instincts because he let out a soft whine.

"It's just my dad is kind of a prick, he'll probably be upset that someone brought me home or some shit." I shrug it off. "Maybe walk me up to the door so he can see your not some fifty year old creep?" I smirk at my sneaky little plan... this will be the perfect way to test and see if they meant anything they have told me today. The lie was so cunning, my dad prostitutes me out to men probably twice their age so I doubt he would care if I got a ride home from a man way past his prime.

"So, where exactly am I driving you to?" Shiro asked with a bright smile.

"I live next to Domino's, the house that is directly beside Domino's... you literally can't miss it, it's a big white house. It's two stories tall and it has a basement." I smiled. I'm glad my slight lie put Shiro at ease but it looked like Keith was still incredibly uncomfortable about the whole situation.

Keith leans over and whispers in Shiro's ear. I don't think he believes me. I didn't expect everyone to believe me but I sure did hope. Shiro shrugs off whatever Keith said as if it didn't matter that much, which made me want to know what the two boys had shared in front of me... I wanted to know everything about the two of them.

"It's the one closest to the school, I totally forgot there was two Dominoes in this town." I wanted nothing more then to get out of this town, nothing good ever happens here... but what I truly wanted was to be among the stars. I look out the window and placed my hand against the glass wondering what it would be like to be capable of reaching my dreams... I was a male Omega, unfortunately I'm bound to be nothing more then property. I would probably be stuck here until I loose the battle against my father.

"Well, I really hoped you didn't have to walk all the way across town to get to and from school because that would be plain ridiculous." Keith blushed ever so slightly at the reveal that he'd been noticing me for quite some time.

"When did you first notice me?" Truth be told I always noticed boys especially boys who happened to be pretty... and Keith was extremely pretty. I just never felt the need to learn his name because he would never look at me the same way so I ignored it the best I could... yet I always noticed him. I wanted him to hate me because that would be a better fate then loving me.. a broken Omega.

"I'm not too sure when you first caught my eyes." Keith shrugged. "All I know is I never stopped noticing you after that, and truth be told I didn't want to stop." Keith looked down in an attempt to hide his growing blush. Shiro chuckled slightly and tasseled his black hair.

The rest of the ride was shared in a strangely comfortable silence. I felt terrible about being like this in a constant battle with myself and in fear of what my father might do next... sure, he would never damage the Omega lest he loose someone to sell out but what would become of me if I became more rebellious or even no longer of use to him. I couldn't live like this anymore. Maybe I finally found my way out?


	4. Chapter Three: Too Broken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are things starting to go Lance's way?

** Lance **

I stand up and get out of the car slowly, reluctance in each movement. I don't want to do this, I don't want to go home. I look around, I don't think either boy has noticed something is up, at least not yet and I pray to whatever god there is that they don't notice my actions this time. I turn the knob twice, no such luck I'm locked out and I don't have a key... is this him punishing me for being late for the appointment. I slam my fists on the door a few times.

"Don't you have a key?" Keith whispered.

"No, dad doesn't trust me with one. He usually leaves it unlocked until my little sister Veronica comes home from school at four but no such luck. He must've forgotten or something like that." I shrug. "It happens sometimes. He should answer it here soon. Unless he went out." I doubt he left the house knowing that I wasn't home besides he had that appointment scheduled for today.

"I do apologize, you see he tends to get in trouble at school." The door knob turns as my dad opens the door. "Oh your here earlier then I expected I was just showing our guest out." My father's wide smile is sickening. "Well, we won't be able to see you for three weeks after this as my boy's heat is coming up. Would you like me to call you to reschedule? Sorry that something unexpected came up Mister Moore."

Mister Moore smiled softly looking to me then to my father. "Mister McClain I expect a call within the next few days to reschedule. It's alright I would stay later but I have more important matters to tend to." He smiled. "You guys have a nice day."

My father nodded and ushered in the three of us inside. "You brought Alpha's home. When did you meet them?"

"Today. They were nice enough to give me a ride home after detention. Keith's the one with the mullet and Shiro's the other one." My hand festered towards each of the Alpha's.

My father held his hand out for a handshake which Shiro accepted. I watched Shiro's hand move, pain in my eyes... if only I had told them my about that man's true colors this wouldn't be happening... at least not this way. Somehow this simple handshake felt like he was betraying me. Keith must've seen the pain in my eyes because he refused kindly the handshake.

"Lance, go be a good guest and get them a drink or something," my head snapped up.

"S-sorry, how could I have forgotten." I shook my head at myself. I silently scolded myself for having been so careless. "Would you like a drink? We have Coca-Cola, Mountain Dew, Sierra Mist, Water, Doctor Pepper, and Ginger Ale."

"I'll take a Coke." Keith shrugged slightly.

"Water is fine," Shiro's voice was quiet and steady as he glanced between my father and me.

I ran a grabbed what they requested and started to head back in, something made me stop in my tracks, I had badly made it to the doorway. Thankfully my father's back was turned to me so he couldn't see me stop.

"What good is he if he can't act right in the presence of an Alpha? I can't believe he thinks this is okay. He does it all the time." My father growled slightly. I knew he would act like this but I didn't think he would start this so soon. "I mean, he was gawking at you and acting a fool... no wonder he got a detention." My father shook his head. "He's not a very well behaved Omega. I hope it's a phase, or else he won't get an Alpha if he doesn't shape up." He was straightforward for once when blaspheming my name.

"I don't think that's right to say. He's your son and you really shouldn't be putting him down. Sure he's not the poster-child for perfect Omegas but he's a good Omega. Honestly, you're probably the reason he's been beating himself up. Besides, he's already attracted two Alphas. Sure we may be dysfunctional but two is better then one, just saying." Keith's cheeks were flushed with anger and he was shaking ever so slightly, my Omega instincts wanted to calm him down but I knew I couldn't do that, not with my father standing there. I walked into the foyer where the three Alphas were standing.

"Here you go. Do you need water flavoring?" I smiled as I handed off the drinks.

"No, thank you." I made a disgusted face as Shiro chuckled.

"You're interested in this broken Omega?" My dad was shocked.

"Yes we are." The calmer of the two spoke, Shiro's face hadn't even changed.

"You can have him. He's never home on time and he doesn't know how to do anything right. Do you want them Lance?"

"Y-yes," my voice cracked. "Yes, I want to be somewhere I can feel safe!" Once I found my voice I found it easy to say what I needed to.

"Then go with them. They'll drop you within a week. Go with them, feel safe. I don't care. Just don't come crawling back crying and expecting me to wipe your tears away."

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked them quietly.

"Yes, if you want to you can leave with us. We won't force anything," Shiro's voice stayed level but somehow concern still crept into his voice.

"I need to go get my clothes and stuff. Can you help?"

"Yes, we can. Right, Keith?" Shiro side eyed Keith who looked ready to lunge at my father. "Keith!" Keith jumped and glared at Shiro. "Can we help Lance get his stuff?"

"Yes, of fucking course we can."

I lead the way to the dingy basement where I called my room. I looked at the chipping walls as the wooden stairs creaked symbolizing one step further in the descent to hell. I was counting the days until I was free but I never expected it to come so soon and in such a fashion. I never expected the man to just get rid of me like that when I was worth so much money to him... if anything I expected him to kill me because one of his beatings went to far. I expected death to be my only relief from my life of torment. I guess I was lucky.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you enough." I smiled as I lead them into the main room of the basement. My bed was on the floor in the corner with a few rags for blankets, the only one that looked decent was my baby blanket that my mama slaved over to make.. it was my prized possession, it kept me safe even in the darkest of times. I gently fold the tattering blanket and put it on the floor. I grab a bag and shove the blanket as well as the four pairs of jeans, six shirts, and three jackets I have into the bag. Then I put the few little trinkets from my life in slavery into the bag and hand sling the bag over my left shoulder -the one that doesn't have a bruise on it at the moment-. I look around the room to make sure I'm not missing anything even though I know I'm not. I don't have much for possessions, that kind of happens when your treated like nothing more then property.

"That's everything. Let's get out of here."

Keith's has dropped. "Th-that's really everything." I nodded sadly and looked at the cracked concrete floor.

"I've never really had anything. Luis, Marco, and Veronica were always they're favorites but they, well my father at least, stopped giving a damn about me when they found out my secondary gender. Ive kind of grown accustomed to getting hand-me-downs and being a complete second thought. It's been my life for a while."

"Doesn't make it right, lets get out of here. We could get food. Doesn't that sound good, Lance?" Shiro asked softly sensing things I would never say out loud.

"Are you sure you want to be seen in public with me?" I've always felt vile and dirty because of what I was born but I never thought I would ever be allowed to voice it out loud. Maybe, just maybe things are finally turning around for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little


	5. Chapter Four: Friends? Lover? Friends!

** Shiro **

"We would love to be seen in public with you Lance," Keith looked sad, and honestly everything about what was just said -and happening- made my heart drop. "Why wouldn't we?" I knew there would be some baggage but I never expected it to be this magnitude.

"Never mind. Just forgot I said anything. It's not important. I'm sorry for bringing it up," Lance babbled. I knew if I looked at him I would loose it, he had clearly been through a lot in his lifetime. 

"Lance, don't shut yourself off. It's not healthy, you need an outlet no matter how bad you deem it. Talk to us." I held my hand out to Lance. "We're here for you okay. If you just want to go home, to our home, and have a lazy day we can always order some takeout. That's okay with us. Whatever you want is fine. You don't have to be ashamed to speak your mind anymore. We won't judge you, we will _always_ be willing to listen to you." Keith nodded his head in agreement.

Lance grabbed my hand. "I'm not ready to talk about it yet but when I do I know who I'll go to. Don't worry I'm okay. A lazy day at home sounds good. Can we have cookies?"

"Do you want cookies?"

"Yes! I fucking love cookies but my dad wouldn't let me have them all that often because I would get fat and he simply couldn't have that." Lance pouted and I wanted to kiss that pout away. "But they let Veronica have as many cookies as she wanted. She used to sneak me some until dad found out and told her she wasn't allowed."

"Your father is a horrible human, I'm sorry I don't know how someone so vile could create something, well someone, so wonderful." Keith growled slightly, his face contorted in anger... it so didn't look good on him. Keith had never been transparent with how he felt, you could read him like a book but ever since his feelings for Lance developed it's been worse... also he's been a lot more moodier then usual but I wasn't completely sure if they were corresponding or not.

"Keith, that's rude to say... even if it's true. Apologize, now," I scolded Keith gently in an attempt to not hurt his feelings... I didn't need both sides upset at one another.

"No need to apologize it's true... sad but true." Lance takes one last look around the room. "I can't believe I'm getting out of here and alive, at that. Let's get out of here."

Keith and I look at each other with knowing eyes, there's a whole lot more to Lance McClain then meets the eyes and I want to know everything -and I'm sure Keith does as well- but we have to do it on his terms. I never would've seen myself moving forward in such a way but who ever can accurately know what to expect out of life.

"What food do you want to order?" I asked softly as Lance led the three of us back upstairs.

"Pizza is a good one." Lance checked his phone. "Pidge wants to see me, they're with Hunk and Shay." He chuckles. "They say Hunk and Shay are being gross."

"Do you want to meet them somewhere?" Keith asks with slight sass creeping into his voice.

"Maybe, Pidge wants some help. Can we? If not it's perfectly fine." Lance looked directly at me and pouted. How could I say no to that face. He hasn't known us all that long and he already knows how to get his way and I'm loving his attention to details... I'm totally a sucker for him.

"Ask if Pidge will be okay with two extra people." I smile.

"Oh, thank you. I'm sure Pidge will fucking love you two. Sure they won't admit it but they'll love you." He smiled and tapped on his phone. "Pidge says it doesn't matter. There's always room for more people. They're at Pidge's house, Matt's bothering them so maybe if we come he'll give up on getting a rematch. I would hate for Pidge to decimate him again, it'll be bad for his ego... although when Matt looses it's always dramatic and it can be rather comical." Lance smiled softly.

"Matt, like Matthew Holt?" Keith asked shocked, finally putting two and two together.

"Yeah, Matt's the only Omega I can stand but Pidge is so much more tolerable. I mean I love Matt to death but he's got big brother status and he uses has a habit of using it his advantage far too much for me to be comfortable around him alone." Lance shrugged it off as if it didn't matter. "Before you say anything else Keith, I know Shiro and Matt are really good friends. How did you think I knew Shiro's name and I barely knew yours?"

"I didn't realize you knew the Holts."

"Keith, literally everyone knows the Holts. I think Matt had a small crush on Shiro for a while but don't tell anyone that I knew. Pidge told me, and I can't throw them under the bus like that."

"Am I the only one wondering how Pidge found out?"

"They read Matt's journal. If you breathe a word of this to Matt, I will be dead... I was sworn into secrecy by Pidge. They knew better then to tell Hunk because that lovable Beta can't keep his mouth shut at all. I'm lucky he doesn't know the people I've had crushes on in the past other wise he would've blabbered to them... he would've been to excited to contain it." Lance's smile was contagious, the way his laugh was rippled out of his chest warmed my heart. Oddly enough I already loved every noise he made... dear god I wonder what other sounds he makes. I really shouldn't think like this.

"Don't worry Lance, I already know he had a crush on me. We put that crush to bed. Right Keith?" Keith blushed as I spoke. I sure was a lucky guy because I had Keith and I might end up with Lance as well... sure the dynamic would be considered a little odd -maybe even frowned upon in most circles- but it would be true and genuine.

"Right." Keith's eyes looked into mine, as a way to say '_no, not quite yet_' while I agreed, I knew it had to be soon or else we might just loose him all together and I wasn't about to risk that. I knew I shouldn't want him, I already have a Keith but in my defense Keith wanted him as well, that's beside the point as I wanted both of them.

Lance got into the front seat of my dark blue mini van -I know so uncool of me- on his face was the widest smile I had ever seen from him. "I get shotgun!" He felt free and I could tell it was like a weight lifted off his chest. I loved him, and I wanted to scream it from the rooftops but I knew I couldn't at least not yet.

"It's not that far from here. Will Allura be there?" Keith asked innocently.

"Pidge has been trying to set Matt and her up for months so most likely. Matt's none the wiser to her attempts or he plays really dumb." Lance chuckled softly. "Pidge is a fucking little gremlin. She's been trying to set me up with my crushes too but they typically turned out to be complete and total assholes." Lance shrugged it off as if it wasn't important -at all- to elaborate.

"Ooo, Shiro I could see that they would be good together. I think Allura really likes him."

"Allura loves him," Lance was quiet as he stared forward.

"How do you know?" I asked quietly.

"Allura's dad is a friend of my mom, my mom pushes me and her to spend time together. Maybe it's because she thinks me and her would be a good couple or she thinks I need some actual friends I will never know but I am thankful for her actions. Allura can be sweet but you fuck with anyone she loves she'll rip your heart out and eat it." Lance smirks. "What the popular Shiro doesn't know Princess Allura all that well?" 

"No, I'm friends with her but she must not think I'm that good of a friend or else she would confide  
more in me." I shrugged.

"No, no, no. She hasn't explicitly told me but it's the little details she... the things she notices about him, the way she looks at Matt when she thinks no one is paying attention to her, and how attentive she is to Matt's feelings. Allura cares so much about Matt and I think only Pidge and I have noticed. Maybe, just maybe Shiro you need to pay more attention to your friends." Lance looked down. "S-sorry, if I sounded mean. I didn't mean to."

"You're good. Remind me why the Holts think it's okay to live on the other end of town. I mean we're almost there but I hate the drive. Keith and I live by the high school."

"Shut up Shiro we're there." Keith laughed at Shiro placing a hand on his left shoulder.

Before I knew it Lance was already jumping out the car and knocking on the golden yellow door that had a green wreath that was no doubt the work of Mrs. Holt. Before I knew it the door is opened and two sets of arms pull Lance inside.

"I guess we should head inside, let's head inside Shiro... I would hate to keep our friends waiting." Keith smiled and slid the door open. I knew Keith had an unspoken emphasis on Lance, but it was unspoken like many things were between us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lance calls Allura Princess.


	6. Chapter Five: Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I missed a planned update

** Lance **

"Pidge, what's going on? Why'd you do that?" I whined. Pidge knee how I felt about being grabbed in that manner.

"Mom wants to see you. She's beefing super secretive about it, I need you to tell Matt and I -okay, okay and Hunk- what that's about," Pidge complained quietly. "Don't tell her that we want you to tell us or she might not talk to you right away. She's in the kitchen. Don't worry we'll entertain your guests while you talk to her."

I hear a soft pounding on the door as I head into the kitchen. The tree was in the corner of the living room and it looked as pretty as always and the little decorations that were strategically placed around the house left a pang in my heart. Sure, my family's house always looked pretty but my father made sure I was left out of all the celebrations... I knew if my mom had it her way I would be as much part of the family celebrations as Veronica was but my mom always lost, eventually my mom gave up altogether but I could always tell she was heartbroken about it. The way I saw it the day they discovered my secondary gender they lost a son and I was out a parent, I found what I was lacking in the Holt family but it wasn't quite the same... it wasn't enough for me to be fully happy but it was a start.

"Mrs. Holt, Pidge told me you wanted to talk to me." I grimaced, usually when she wanted to talk to me it wasn't good.

"Lance, my boy, your mother told me that your father kicked you out. She's beside herself about it. Do you have somewhere to stay? You know my doors are always open to you," her voice was laced with genuine worry, she was such a kind-hearted and open-minded person. I loved this woman so much, she was like a second mother to me and that made me almost feel like I was wanted.

"Shiro and Keith have graciously opened their home to me and I have accepted. They have been nothing but nice to me and it would be rude to not accept their offer, don't you think so?" I was a little annoyed that she didn't know the whole story but I doubt my so-called father would tell anyone the whole truth if he could weasel his way out of doing so. He was ashamed of me and was most likely distraught that he lost at his own game.

"Yeah, I guess it would be rude but if you need a fall back place my house will always be open to you. There's nothing that will change that, I love you like another son. I didn't feel like it was my place to tell Katie your business, so if you want them to know let them know." 

"I'm glad you didn't tell Pidge. I wanted to tell Pidge, Hunk, and Shay about the same time. Thank you Mrs. Holt, you're like another mom to me."

"Do you want to come here for Christmas? You can bring Shiro and Keith if you want to. Hunk and Shay will be here. Well, Shay's family celebrates it Christmas Eve and Hunk's family is early in the day and for us it's always late you know because of our work schedules."

"Would I be anywhere else?" I laugh slightly. "I'll ask them, I'm not sure what they have planned with their families."

"If we need to come and get you we will. Don't worry about a thing, sweetie."

"Thank you. I love you." I give her a gentle hug.

"I love you too, Lance."

I walk out of the living room with a smile. "Alright, what your mom wanted to talk to me was about the fact that my dad kicked me out. Word travels fast when my mom is even remotely involved. Mom, wanted to make sure I was well taken care of so she contacted the Holts because she knows you guys would do anything for me. My father probably lied to her about what happened to make him look better." I saw the shock on your face. "Before you ask I have a place to stay."

"It's with Shiro and Keith isn't it?" Matt asked with a small smirk on his face. He knows something that I don't know and I don't like that one bit.

"Yes, it is." I smiled. "Oh... Shiro, Keith?"

"Yes?" Shiro asked as Keith nodded in complete interest in what I was saying.

"You have been invited by Mrs. Holt to the Holts Christmas celebration! If you can't attend that's fine."

"We'll see if we can make that happen. Right Shiro?" Keith asked giving him puppy dog eye.

"I think we can make it work around our schedule. We still have to go to the Shirogane Christmas party as well as works Christmas party but I think we can fit this in as well." Shiro smiled at Keith.

"Oh, yay!" Keith smiled. "Oh, shit! I have to buy everyone a gift... we have to go shopping still, Shiro. Will we be taking Lance to the Shirogane Christmas party?"

"I'll have to ask dad, he wasn't too happy when I brought you without consulting him first." Shiro shrugged, it wasn't that big a deal too him. "He did say if I would've talked to him first he wouldn't have been upset."

Everything was changing, for the better I hoped but it still made me anxious I needed something to get my mind off everything. "Hey, can we play a board game? Before you say it no Monopoly or Jenga, I hate those two but any other game is on the table."

"Cards against humanity?" Pidge adjusted their glasses, no they weren't necessary to see it just made them feel better about some personal things. Pidge was dressed in a dark green and blue flannel, black T-shirt, and black skinnies... they were clearly dressed more masculine today.

"What about Hunk?" I look over at the chubby lovable idiot, Shay was curled up in his lap. "You know he's awful at this game. He's far too pure! You're setting him up for failure!"

"I think I've learned how to play from Pidge here. Besides, Shay and I like the challenge." Hunk's dark brown hair fell into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I wasn't too sure how to feel about that, sure Hunk was always ready to sacrifice something for the greater good but I didn't expect him to go for this.

"Yeah, I think Shay and I have a few tricks up our sleeves." Hunk smirked and pushed back his hair.

A few rounds into the game I was regretting getting myself into this. Pidge already had seven black cards, Matt five, Keith and I had four, Allura had three (shocking), Shiro had two, while Hunk and Shay each had one (they picked each other's card). I looked over at Keith and Shiro, I knew I had to make my move now. I leaned across Keith's lap to get to Shiro's ear, Keith was like putty meaning I could get him to do whatever I wanted... but, on the other hand Shiro took some work.

"Shiro, I'm bored and hungry. Please throw the game to Pidge," I whispered in his ear.

"Why would I throw the game to Pidge. You or Keith could win the game!" Shiro's eyes furrowed.

"They only need one point. Give them the win! I just want to go home, cuddle under a blanket, and finish sketching Keith... okay?"

"Fine." He selected the card Pidge laid down. Shiro pouted.

"Pidge you won. We've gotta go. Love you guys." I stood up and pulled my boys out to the car.

"I have to make a phone call. Lance, how would you feel about accompanying Keith and I to the Shirogane Christmas party as well as the one at my dads company?" Shiro asked gently as not to push me over the edge. Why was he so careful with me? Years of constant abuse has taught me not to trust people like this.

Against all of my better judgement I spoke, "I would love you too." I couldn't stop myself from speaking, I knew in the long run this probably won't end the way I hope... but, nothing will stop me from having a little bit of fun before it ends badly. And it will end badly, I'm pinning after two boys who are in love with each other, I know they just want to use me so I won't say a word about it until they bring it up to me but I know.

We make it to their apartment.

"This is where you'll sleep." Keith lead me to what seemed to be a spare room. "I hope it's okay?"

"It's better then what I'm used to. Thank you. I appreciate it. I hope I don't screw up." I shrugged.

"You'll do okay. Shiro and I are thinking about adding someone into our relationship, we have high hopes about someone," Keith was quiet which seemed to be a pretty in usual thing... the boy tended to brash and outspoken.

"I know a male Omega is the best way to heat up the sex life."

"Oh heavens no we didn't mean it like that. We didn't mean just in bed. You've been drawing me? Since when?"

"Since I don't fucking know. Call me out when the pizza is here. Pepperoni please." Keith looked hurt at my outburst but he left me alone.


	7. Chapter Six: Dysfunction at the Shirogane's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets the Shirogane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage drinking and mentions of abuse

** Keith  **  
_ December Seventeenth; first (out of three) Christmas party at 6:45 pm _

"Come on Lance, we don't want to be late. Shiro's father has a thing about being on time, it can be rather annoying but I know better then to say anything about it because it's been pounded into Shiro, and we all can't help but love Shiro. "I'm sure you look great, come on out," I was gently trying to coax him out of the shared bathroom. It's been a week since he found out about Shiro and I, sure he said he knew about it but things have felt a little forced... I can't help but feel like I said something I shouldn't have. "Shiro asked us to be ready when he gets home from work, he should be home soon so come on out. I didn't tease you when we went shopping for it and I won't tease you now. I meant when I said I liked it."

"Do I actually have to wear it!?!?" Lance's muffled whine came from behind the door.

"Please wear it for Shiro's dad. Besides, I thought you liked it?"

"I do, don't get me wrong, I really love it but I don't know if I want this to be what I'm wearing for the first impression. What if they laugh at me for liking it Keith? What if they think I look dumb in it?" His self esteem is too low for my comfort.

"Then I'll tell them off. Lance, you look really good in blue. I think they'll be jealous that your coming in with Shiro and I." I wouldn't lie to make Lance feel better, nobody likes someone with an over inflated ego. Come to think about it I don't think I was as much of a wreck as Lance is when Shiro first took me home, I was this bad when I first moved in with Shiro... he seems to take in broken people and try to fix them.

"Is it cause of my eyes?"

"What?" I choked on my words. "N-no..."

"Pfffft, you're a terrible liar."

"Fine, I'm lying!" I crossed my arms in defiance. If wanted to be honest I let him have this win because he was partially right, it was everything about him wearing the color blue... I mean come on he simply glowed in the color, any shade. "Just come on out. You're wearing your black jeans right? The ones that aren't ripped."

"Yes, I told you I wouldn't wear my ripped jeans... even though they're fucking comfortable."

The front door swung open and consequently slammed against the wall behind it, Shiro had finally got home and he was late... Shiro deplored being late for work. Shiro chuckled softly to himself. "Is Lance refusing to come out of the bathroom? We have to leave in like ten minutes if we want to be on time. We should've already left but someone couldn't be on time for their shift. I don't know how she still has her job, she's been late at least three times in the past week alone."

"Yes, he's afraid someone will make fun of him. Comfort him or something!" I was panicking, I didn't know how to properly deal with people and their emotions.

"Lance, if someone so happens to look at you cross eyed for some reason Keith," Shiro patted my shoulder for emphasis even though Lance couldn't see," here will make them regret it before they even have time to process what they've done. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, my dad can be a rather compassionate man so if someone does something too deplorable to you he'll escort them out himself. Someone hit Keith when I first took him and my dad made it clear that he was leaving or he would be calling the cops." Shiro sighed slightly but I could tell he was concerned. Lance was such a fragile person because of his dad, and it broke my heart to see him like this. I just wanted him to know he had the world at his fingertips but he wouldn't likely believe it, even if it was true.

"I keep hearing things about Shiro's dad but never his mom. Why?" Lance asked timidly, still hidden behind the bathroom. I don't think he would've had the courage to ask if he hadn't been sitting behind the bathroom door... worlds away from Shiro and I. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Lance whimpered the last bit out probably because he had realized what had come out of his mouth. Lance always tried to watch his mouth, probably years of training brought on by his father... if it wasn't illegal I'd kill the prick.

"I'll tell you if you get out of the bathroom by the time I'm finished changing. If I get done changing and your not out here I won't tell you today. Okay?" Shiro can get his way when he wanted to. But if I was honest I was surprised he was willing to talk about it to Lance, he didn't usually want to talk about his mom because it brought up too many memories... some good and some bad, it seemed like a lot of them were bad.

Shiro walked off to the bedroom and Lance slowly walked out. "Is it obvious that I'm extremely uncomfortable in this? I've never owned a nice dress shirt, it always tended to be a waste of time to take me anywhere, or at least that's what my dad believed." Lance slouched down in a failed attempt to not draw attention to himself. Lance felt as if he didn't belong in a place that required a dress code but I felt as if he belonged there more then me... I mean he's stunning and a literal angel.

"Make pretend... if you pretend you belong in nice clothes other people will believe it too. Besides, Lance, you look beautiful." It wasn't a lie, he looked like he was glowing in the pale blue shirt Lance and Shiro had picked out, it had nothing on my old red dress shirt -I've only worn it a couple times in the three years I had owned it- he definitely pulled it off... I bet he could pull off anything. "Turn around." Lance did as I asked and I looked at him, so he was wearing a nice pair of black skinny jeans and it showed off his ass just a little too perfectly for my taste, but I couldn't make him change his wardrobe because we aren't together and I'm not that controlling.

"Stop staring at my ass Keith Kogane!" Lance shrieked as he turned back around to look at me.

"Sorry, for the record I wasn't staring at your ass the whole time! Just wondered how you looked from behind." I scoffed, "Yep, I'm probably going to have to knock some heads together."

"Keith, you will be doing no such thing. Leave them alone, as long as they don't touch you will not act foolish in front of my father, you know how he can be. He'd have no problem kicking you out and if he kicks you out you'll have to sit in the car because I will not make Lance and I leave early because you were being an idiot. I know you would also try blowing up my phone but remember I can temporarily block you from texting me." If Shiro says something like that you know he means it because he doesn't usually threaten the people he's close to but the second you fuck with the people he loves the more likely he is to tear your throat out with his teeth... it's just the kinda person he is. Shiro is loving to a fault and sometimes I take advantage of that but I don't mean too... I really do love him.

"So about your mom?" Lance asked cautiously, he seemed as if he was testing the waters to see if Shiro was being serious about it.

"My mom died when I was young, they tried to hide it from me and continue living life as normal as possible. I had to watch her die, watch her hair fall out and her body become frail. I was just a boy so I couldn't do anything but watch. They didn't even tell me that my mom was sick until it was obvious that she wouldn't make it through to the next year. If I would've known she was sick I would've been a better kid for her. If I could go back now I know I would be a better kid. I want to be a good man, a man she can be proud of. And Lance?"

Lance looked up and I could see the pain in his eyes, he clearly hadn't expected a response like this, with a blink of an eye he looked more normal. That boy had a mysterious vibe about him. Lance hummed softly in response, "Mhm?"

"I think she'd like you and Keith. I hope she's looking down proud of her son and the life he's making for himself." Shiro smiled and wiped his watering eyes. "I'm good, don't worry about it Lance. She was such a wonderful woman I just wish she would've got to meet the wonderful people I have in my life now that I'm not just a bratty eleven year old."

"I-uhhh, thank you for sharing that with me Shiro. I'm sorry that, uhmm, happened to you." Before I knew it Lance had launched himself practically across the room to give Shiro a hug. The hug -or maybe the weight of Lance- had taken Shiro by surprise which resulted in his elbow going through the plaster of the wall. I chuckled softly, Lance was such a softy which was super adorable. "Come over here Keith and join the hug!" Lance looked my way with the biggest smile on his face, I could just stare at that face forever especially if it had that smile on it.

"No thanks..." Shiro glared at me. I probably shouldn't have said that but I'm not all that comfortable with physical contact.

"C'mon Keith, please?"

"Fine." I wrapped my arms around Lance and Shiro. "You happy Lance?"

"Yes." He chirped slightly. "S-Sorry." I had learned that chirping for Omega's was super rare and that they could only do it when they was super content -typically when they were with an Alpha that they trusted-, by all means I'm no expert on Omega's or their chirping its just something we brushed over in sex education... we mostly focused on Alpha's but there was some mention of Omega habits and our school is predominantly Alpha but they did have a different class for Betas and Omegas. I'll have to remember to ask Matt about it because I don't think it would be appropriate for me to ask Lance, even though we live together, I mean I think it might make him uncomfortable about it and being around us... I don't want to chase him away because I really do care about him.

"There's no need to apologize, Lance it's perfectly fine," Shiro spoke softly as he kissed Lance's forehead in attempt to calm the nervous Omega. "You're a normal Omega."

"Yeah, it's fine. It was adorable." I smiled and hugged them tighter. I was content in this peculiar situation, whatever the three of us are, it's good enough for me.

After a few minutes I detached myself from the hug and Lace unburied himself from Shiro's chest and we were on our way. We lived about fifteen minutes away from the Shirogane _house _-it's so huge that I would classify it as a mansion- because one of the stipulations of Shiro moving out when he did was that he had to be close to home. He found this quaint, two-room apartment that was within his budget and moved in quickly then a few months later I joined him... and almost a year later we were joined by Lance.

Lance was awestruck by the place Shiro grew up, as was I when he first brought me here... I mean, it's fucking huge. Shiro parked the car and we all climbed out and walked into the house. All heads turned when Shiro walked in with _his _Alpha and _his _Omega... there was bound to be talk about this, I mean he fucking brought an unmarked Omega -a Prime at that- into a place that reeks of Alpha, and most of them happen to outrank me at least where the social hierarchy is concerned; I'm sure I could take them in hand-to-hand combat because the lot of them are -to put it simply- pussy, purebred rich kids that have never had to fight a day in their life. But then again everyone always stares at Takashi when he walks in due to who his father is, they tend to judge him because of his family ties... I hated it Shiro didn't deserve half the shit that happened to him because he's a genuine good person.

"Shiro, Keith, they're starring at us," Lance whined latching onto my arm.

"It'll be okay Lance, they always stare whenever I walk in... it comes with who my family is. Is it bothering you?" Shiro asked softly. Lance will be popular tonight so I won't leave his side until we get home, even if he finds it annoying.

"Yes," his voice was quiet. He was so nervous he was shaking like a leaf.

"Look! They brought a broken Omega!" someone jeered and Shiro and Lance held me back from finding who that was. No one had the right to say anything like that about our Lance and they were lucky these two cared about me not getting in big trouble but I had no qualms beating someone's ass for Lance.

"Keith, it's fine. I should get used to it because they are right. My father broke me beyond repair and I have to live with that for the rest of my life. Sorry, I've ruined the party, and we just got here... I can sit out in the van if you'd like. It's fine really, no worries" Lance smiled weakly as he held onto my arm, he sounded hurt and disappointed. I hated seeing him like this, it hurt my heart. I just wanted Lance to know he deserved the world.

"Lance, it most certainly is not fine... you don't deserve to be shit on, especially by people who don't know your life story. You are a beautiful person. Whoever said that thing is extremely lucky Shiro is strong enough to hold me back or else they won't be walking out of here. I'm angry that they decided that was an appropriate thing to say. You aren't broken, your just different and we wouldn't have it any other way," I tried to make his smile look like it pained him less but it didn't work... I just wanted the Omega who chirped when I joined into a hug, I wanted the Lance who seemed so happy not even half-an-hour ago.

"Are you sure?" Lance covered his mouth. "I mean, I wouldn't want to trouble you guys in any way."

"Really Lance it's no trouble. We brought you here so you could enjoy a party and that's what will happen. I really have no problems knocking some assholes' heads together. I'll take care of you Lance... no need for you to worry."

"Okay, let's go talk to my dad." A frown had set in on Shiro's face, I hated seeing him like this and it pissed me off that I couldn't really do anything about it... I could tell he wasn't looking foreward to the conversation his dad and the three of us would be having - I was sure it wouldn't be pretty- his dad had high expectations for him and I didn't fit in with them and I highly doubt that he'd like Lance all that much.

"Are you sure you don't just want to go home, Shiro? I know how well you and your father get along... is it worth it?" I whispered in Shiro's ear.

"I do what is expected of me, I moved out so I didn't have to live with him. I can be civil with that devilish man once a year, I know he means well but he's going about caring the wrong way. He's just never been good with emotions, I don't blame him... I know I've followed the example he set... meaning I'm not that good with my emotions," Shiro whispered back. "It's okay Keith we can handle it and if he goes to far I'll put him in his place."

"You always say that but I've never see you do it once!"

"Enough Keith!"

"Sorry Shiro."

We walk up to his dad; he's a man whose in his late forties early fifties, his short balding hair was already completely grey while his the stubble on his chin was still a dark color, he wasn't fat but he also wasn't skinny, and he stood tall like he was a pretentious jerk but he really did have the money to back him up. Shiro was a little taller then his father who was short with a puffed out chest, Shiro and his dad are polar opposites... and don't get me started on his younger twin siblings, the bad boy and the slut, his family is a mess but they're still a family that cares for one another no matter what happens.

"Takashi, my boy." Mr. Shirogane pulled Shiro into a hug. Pretty much as soon as the hug was initiated it was over. "Hello Keith, and you must be Lance." He held out his hand which Lance took, they shook hands for a moment. "It's nice to officially meet you."

"Hello Mister Shirogane," Lance said diplomatically. "How is business with my father?" Lance's eyes didn't blink as he stared the oldest Shirogane down... fear was clouding how eyes.

"I'm still not going for it, he refuses to pitch something worthwhile. He tried to sell me you for a quick buck when you still lived with him, then you moved out at least that's what I assumed when he stopped trying to sell you to me. It was getting rather annoying, I don't know why he tried to sell you... maybe he wanted you to end up with one of my kids."

"Maybe, but it seems more like he just wanted some money and to finally be rid of me. Honestly, I don't miss living at home, but I'm sure he misses me after all I did everything to keep that household up and running." Lance shook his head disapprovingly.

"Takashi, why did you bring an unmarked Omega to a party where the vast majority are Alpha's that can afford to have a crime buried and forgotten about pretty much as soon as it happens? I have no problems with Lance being here -quite the opposite- but I would hate for something to happen." He turned to look at his son.

"Is it because you can't handle another scandal or because you don't want an Omega to get hurt on your property?" Shiro sounded angry. I remember when it first came out that we were dating it was super scandalous for the Shirogane name, I thought he had forgiven the words that his father had said about our budding relationship... when his dad calmed down he apologized profusely, claiming that he hadn't actually meant all of it.

"Can it just be because I don't want anything bad to happen in general. I've told you before I'm not upset that you're dating Keith. I'm sure your sister will be having kids soon enough and that worries me to the end of the earth."

"Do I need to give Aneko a stern talking to, again?"

"I think she's past the point of talking to. God, I wish your mother was still around, I'm sure she could get through to the twins... she always had a way with talking to people. She was such a saint." The way he talked about Shiro's mom made me smile, when he reminisced about her he sounded like he really was in love with her.

"Why what's going on with Roka?"

"I think he's doing drugs, he constantly skips school, and I wouldn't be surprised if he drops out soon. I don't know what to do, I feel like I've done all that I can for them." He frowned and sighed.

"I'm sure its just a phase, give it time. Maybe JDC is what Roka needs."

"That scandal might break us, I mean if I don't bail him out it'll look bad. The people in this room will expect me to cover any bad thing up."

"Don't worry about what others have to say, just worry about helping your family through whatever problems they're going through. Life isn't all about publicity."

"Our life seems to be dictated by press. People love a good story."

I turned to look at Lance and realize he's walked off. It's not safe for him to be alone here and he still walks off in the middle of the party. "I'll be back I've gotta go find Lance," I was quiet. I let out a soft sigh and scanned the room, he couldn't have gone far and I know he wouldn't go out of the car after we asked him not too.

"I should probably mingle. Love you dad, you'll figure it out," Shiro smiled and gave him another short lived hug.

I grabbed Shiro's hand and dragged him across the room. "Why would he walk off? I'm worried, something bad could've happened to him!"

"He probably was uncomfortable with the conversation. My father was kinda talking about him in front of his face, like he wasn't even there. I wanted to walk away too but I couldn't. We'll find him and it'll all be okay." Shiro squeezed my hand ever so slightly.

"I know, I know. I'm worried about the in between." I sighed and brushed a little bit of hair out of my face.

"Let's check the bar, the person who gives out the alcohol doesn't card and won't let anyone get too rowdy, so its never become a problem." Shiro shrugged. "I mean the bartender won't give someone who looks too young a drink, so he'd likely give Lance a drink if he asked for one."

"I don't think him drinking is all that good of an idea. I mean what your dad said was right, it's not all that safe for him here... especially alone and intoxicated. We should've thought about the risks before bringing him here."

"I weighed them in my head and thought he'd stay with one of us the whole time. But, then again I also didn't expect my father to be such a prick in front of my guest." We were heading towards the back wall, weaving through people.

Aneko was leaning against the counter -her low cut short red dress was revealing to much with her in that position- drink in hand chatting with Lance. Lance took a sip of a red liquid and I had a gut feeling that it wasn't juice.

"He's with Aneko. I bet she's trying to get him in her bed. If she hurts him I'll kill her!" Keith's eyes narrowed.

"She's not going to hurt him, let's get back to him and talk to them. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to him."

Shiro and I made it to the bar. "Lance, Aneko... what's going on?" Shiro asked gently as if not to alert anyone to the concern he was feeling at that moment.

"Aneko w-w-waas just telling me f-f-f-funny stories from when you guys were kids," he burped and sipped on his amber alcoholic beverage. "You k-k-kinda seem like you were a mean kid," Lance was quiet trying not to be rude.

"The fact is I was really mean as a child and I'm not proud of who I was growing up. I was so mean that my siblings hated me and I'm fairly certain that my parents were disappointed in me but I grew up, I learned from my mistakes which is more then what most people can say about themselves. I told you I'm no longer some bratty eleven year old who takes there problems out on the people around them." Shiro looked upset that his sister had told Lance about his childhood because he didn't like to talk about it in general. I didn't want to push him to talk about it but I know a lot of the mistakes he made when he was younger haunted him and I couldn't make him relive any of that because I care too much about him to do that... I know if I wanted to know that he would tell me no matter how bad it was because he knows I would never leave him. "lance, I'm not the same person who did all those things because I worked hard on making myself a better person. You've been living with the real me so trust me when I say my little sister Aneko most likely is just trying to get you into her bed, she'll use anyway necessary to get her way. I care about you, I do and that's why I'm telling you this. Please Lance, just put your trust in me... I would never hurt you or lie to you."

"Allllriiiight," Lance slurred softly. He was already onto a different drink, it was probably stronger then the last one. Who knew how many drinks he was in but I could tell he had been ingested a lot.

"Lance we're leaving, now!" I growled. "Come on let's get you home and into bed."

"No 's fine, we shhhhhould sssstay here Keef," the more he talked the worse he slurred. I hated hearing the slur in his voice, we needed to get him home and quick before he drank himself into oblivion.

"Lance we are leaving now! Put the drink down and come with us or we'll pick you up and carry you out. We don't need something bad happening to you while your with us... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself and I know Shiro would tear himself apart about it."

"Fiiiiine, one con-condiittiooon."

"And that is?" Shiro asked cautiously.

"I-I-I d-dooon't have to ssssleep alooooone."

"We can all sleep on the couch, that's fine."

"C-carry me, pwease."

Shiro hoisted Lance up over his shoulder and carried him out to the car. "I'll text dad later and let him know what happened, love you Keith." He kissed my cheek and put Lance down in the seat beside him. Lance kissed his cheek before curling into the seat and starting to snore softly which was adorable.

"I love you too, Shiro," I whispered with a smile on my face.

When we got home I picked up a still sleeping Lance and brought him to the couch gently laying him in the middle and curled on the end with Shiro on the opposing end. I covered us up with the big purple, knitted blanket... it was Shiro's from before, his mom made it before she passed on and he was protective over it.

"Night." I sighed and curled into the arm.

I was pretty much gone before I heard a soft reply come from Shiro, "Night."


	8. Chapter Seven: Fifty Reasons Matt Shouldn't Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOO sorry I didn't update like I had promised I would

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Photo above is what Keith, Lance, and Shiro's Christmas sweaters look like. _  
** Shiro **

_ December Twentieth; Second (out of three) Christmas party at 9:50 pm _

"Shiro, come over here!" Lance called me across the rented building, a little pink drink in his hand, I wasn't sure if it was alcoholic or not but I hoped it wasn't. "Please! I wanna get a photo with you and Keith! Pleaaaaase." Lance was practically begging me to get a photo with Keith and him. How could I say no?

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I smiled as I walked over Keith and Lance. I couldn't say no to either of them, I typically didn't even want to.

As I neared the two boys Keith winked and mouthed, "Kiss his cheek for one." I smiled and nodded slightly. I hoped Lance wouldn't hit us and that the photo would turn out great... I wasn't sure if he'd even want to post it.

Lance looked so pleased in his dark blue Christmas sweater, Keith's arm crossed and a mild look of annoyance because I told him he had to leave the house in his red Christmas sweater all the while he was amped to make fun of me for genuinely enjoying my black one. I loved Christmas as did Lance while Keith seemed like he couldn't stand it one bit which shocked me a bit at first, then I figured it may have been from all those years of bouncing from Foster home to yet another Foster home where no one tried to get to know him well enough to get him a half-way decent gift. I hated hearing about how Keith was treated before he moved in with me, I swear I wanted to kill his mother, at the beginning of his life with me, because of the way she treated him after he first moved in with her, she didn't even put up a fight when he wanted to move out of her house to live with me... some of the same reasons I hated Keith's mother I hated Lance's father, at least his mother seemed to care about him. I cared about the two boys who stood to my left, I cared about them more then anything else... I would do anything to keep them safe and happy, the cost would never matter to me. I meant what I said about the two of them, they meant the world to me and one of them didn't even know I felt that way towards him.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around Lance's back, he took a photo. Then Keith and I leaned in and kissed his cheek -I think we kissed him at the same time- as he hit the button again, he smiled wider as a soft blush appeared on his face. Lance squealed and quickly covered his face. He looked so cute but then again he always looked cute.

Then my phone rang, Matt's favorite song, of course he would be calling me. I almost ignored it but something told me I should answer it because Matt never calls when he can text therefore the times he willingly called a person when he could text them was very rare. I was worried about him.

"Hello Matt, I'm at the Christmas party for work... you should be here it started almost an hour and half ago. I bet you knew that!" Matt was late for everything, I had no clue how he still had a job but you know we're understaffed and he always found his way to work even if it was fifteen minutes -or more- late every single day.

"I know... I know. We're in some trouble Allura, Pidge, and I were in an accident on the way there. Pidge is freaking out because they don't want mom to find out and I'm freaking out while Allura is completely dazed, zoned even... I think her head is bleeding a little. I think Allura's the only one who got badly hurt. AHHHHH! I fucking see bone! It's peaking out of my skin! Should we go to the hospital?" Matt was speaking fast, panic from his anxiety that had already set in. I wasn't surprised that he was anxious, I would be too if I was in his shoes right now.

I tried to be calm after hearing the news so I didn't freak Matt out more, and it was hard but I'm sure I can manage. "Jesus Matt, go to the hospital Lance, Keith, and I will be there soon. Just get it checked out." I sighed. "The party's lame anyways." I held my phone away from my face before speaking again, "Lance, Keith let's go the Holt kids and 'Lura needs us. Sorry to cut the party short."

"Why? What happened this time?" Keith asked. "It seems like something is always happening with Matthew and it's never good. Do we need to bail them outta jail again? We just bailed him out not that long ago! Why is it always us?" Matt tended to end up in jail, the reasons seemed to always differ but he did seem to like trespassing in old _abandoned _buildings... for an Omega he did tend to be adventurous and stupid even though he was rather intelligent.

"No, this time he was in what sounds like a bad accident. I'm making him go to the hospital and I told him that we'd meet him there. He needs to stop being so reckless. He hasn't given me any specifics so don't ask me anything. I just know when he calls it tends not to be a good reason which is the only reason I even answered his call in the first place." I face palmed. "He always worries me."

"Alright let's go find out what's going on."

I put the phone back up to my ear so I could talk to Matt again. "We're on our way. Tell Pidge if she doesn't get in the ambulance I'm kicking her ass, that when I'm done with her she's going to need the hospital regardless of any injuries she received in the accident. I don't care if she thinks she's fine she's to get herself into the ambulance or I'll tell Colleen about what really happened the last time I kindly bailed her ass out of jail." I meant it, I'll tell her about the fact that her youngest is a known hacker and has been caught numerous times because of the nasty habit. I don't even know how or why she started hacking and I probably don't want to either. "I mean it, I have no issue doing it!"

"You hear that Pidge!" Matt unnecessarily shouted. He could be loud when it was inappropriate but that didn't bother me at all because he's a good kid. Matt is a kind and caring friend, I've always adored him for that.

"Yes, papa Shiro!" She teased me, I could hear the sass heavy in her voice. "On a serious note, I will get in the ambulance, better to be safe then sorry I guess. Even though I am perfectly fine. I was wearing my seatbelt this time."

"We're on our way now. Lance, please buckle up. I'm going to be very illegal we need to get there fast as possible, we'll probably meet Colleen and Samuel there because they live just up the street and we're actually not that far away." I shrugged slightly as I heard the click of the seatbelt.

"Shiro, we're literally across town..." Keith said softly, he was right.

"I can get us there in no time if I speed. I doubt Coran will risk speeding, especially after all that stuff that happened when he lost Alfor and almost lost Allura. I think Romelle will sleep through it... unless my suspicions are correct!"

"What do you suspect?" Lance asked gently. He still didn't know when I was appropriate to speak up and I hated that he was conditioned to think it wasn't appropriate to talk to Keith and I whenever he wanted to but I understood why.

"Romelle and Pidge are secretly a thing. I think Pidge is scared of how Colleen and Samuel will react to the news, you saw how scared she was to come out as genderfluid... she was certain that they would disown her and they didn't then and they won't because of who she loves. They're the most opened minded and loving people I know. I know sometimes I mess around and piss the kids off but I really don't think I would be where I am now without them in my life." I was kind of a mean kid growing up, I was a bully and it was so bad my younger siblings could barely stand to be around me, but then I met Matt and I thought he was really sweet and that made me wanna be a halfway decent person... now look at me I'm the luckiest man -some would argue the nicest person- alive all because of a silly little friendship. I've grown so much in the past five years.

"You really think she'd be into Romelle... I mean they're so different do you really think Pidge would go for someone who has a completely different mind set then her?" Keith was speaking slowly as if he didn't know how to say what he was thinking, also I wasn't sure if he completely believed it himself. I've noticed things about the two of them, stolen glances and gentle touches when they thought no one was watching their actions, there was also more obvious hints to cause suspicion of a budding relationship between the two I mean they started hanging out more both alone and in public or a group.

"I happen to think they would be adorable if they are exclusive. I keep seeing more and more photos of them together from both of them. Yet, on both of the sites they're on nothing seems to point to relationship either together or separate. I mean, maybe you're onto something a lot of signs do point to them dating someone and I hope it's each other. Keith, I think Pidge is completely different then you think because if she was so shallow as to judge someone by the mental power she wouldn't be friends with me or Hunk. Both of us are complete morons... at least compared to her genius," Lance spoke softly and quickly, he had a gentle edge to his voice as if he was speaking to a child but there was still an air of slight excitement in his voice. Sometimes he was more mysterious then anyone I knew but that was most likely due to his upbringing... it would've sucked to have not been able to have a real voice, having to reflect the thoughts and beliefs of someone else.

"I just don't think that Pidge could _ever _enter into a romantic relationship with someone who is a the polar opposite of them... I don't know how they would work together. Personally, I can't believe it without seeing it. I don't know how they would work! Pidge is all about science where Romelle seems to be a bit of a floozy."

"I know Pidge really well, we've had some really good adventures together. Surprisingly they will explain things that I don't quite understand to me, which I'm really thankful for. Please don't tell them I said that, I might get killed for telling you they're actually a decent person despite what they say about themselves." Lance had a tendency to ramble and this was one of those times where he seemed like he didn't know what exactly what he wanted to say. I liked talking to Lance because he almost always spoke his mind.

"Your secret's safe with us, right Keith?" I elbowed him hard in the ribs. He just nodded his head in agreement. "Heh, we actually made good time. I thought it'd take a few more minutes to get here even with speeding." I must've been speeding faster then I thought I was, I don't care that I was I'm more shocked. Keith'll tell you I never speed because I'm a pussy but in reality it's because I was there for the Alteans when Alfor died and Allura almost died... I watched a family torn apart because of a drunk driver who was speeding. I watched Allura hate herself for being the one they pulled out of the wreck alive. I didn't want to be another cliché.

"You never speed, are you that concerned about them?" Sorrow was clear in his voice, he was trying to contain it.

"Yeah, Matt said he saw bone and Allura was spaced out due to a suspected head injury. Those two are my best friends and if something bad happened to them I would be heartbroken. Pidge seemed okay according to Matt, concerned about their parents finding out." I sighed. "How does he still have his license? This is his third accident since he's gotten his license." I rolled my eyes. "Don't say it Keith, I know your thinking it. I can almost hear your sassy remark."

"I wasn't going to say anything." I glace over and he has his hands up in defeat. "Fuck off Shiro, stop staring at me like that." Keith gave me the middle finger jokingly.

"Keith, be nice!" Lance was already climbing out of the car by the time Keith and I had gotten unbuckled.

We fell into a crooked, diagonal line before walking with these two felt natural. I headed to the waiting room. Lance pulled out his phone and started texting someone, he was wearing a spot into the carpet with how fast he was moving back and forth.

**Lancey Boy**: _We might have a problem with our living arrangements here soon, _🤦♀️ (female facepalm emoji) _I've been meaning to tell you but there never seemed to be an appropriate time so I'm telling you now, I guess. _🤷♀️🤷♀️🤷♀️(three female shrugging emojis)

**Me**: _What do you mean? Is something wrong with us? I'm sorry if I, sorry, we upset you. _

**Keith my Lovely**: _Does it deal with Omega stuff????__ You don't have to be so vague, you'll give Shiro here a heart attack. _

**Lancey Boy**: _Yeah, my heat is supposed to hit a week after Christmas... it tends to come right on time. _😅😅 (two smiley sigh emojis) _What are we going to do about it?? _😖😖😖 (three disgusted/gagging emojis)

**Me**: _You can stay with the Holts. They shouldn't be__ too__ affected by your pheromones... I mean, Colleen, Samuel, and Pidge are Betas while Matt is an Omega like you. You'll be safe from Alphas there. You'll be safe from Keith and I.__ Far away from any danger the two of us could cause. _

**Keith my Lovely**: _And there's no way in hell they'll make you leave the house to go to school!!!!! Hell, I don't think they'd let you leave the house or__ allow any Alphas to come see you. _

**Lancey Boy**: _What if I don't want to leave the comfort of our home? I mean, I know I should but I really wanna stay there. I've already started nesting in my room and leaving the house with that already started it'll completely ruin my vibe also it could potentially fuck up my heat cycle. _😂 (laughing while crying emoji) _Does that make any sense? I'm sorry if I'm being annoying and pushy. I want what the best for me, for our __little __household._ ☺️ (blushing smile emoji)

**Keith my Lovely**: _Look at us and talk to us in person. We'll figure it out better if we talk about it in person, it's okay. There's no judgment between us, we care __deeply __about you. _

**Lancey Boy**: _Alright. I just didn't know how to initiate the conversation, it'll be a whole hell of a lot easier now that it's started. _☺️ (blushing smile emoji)

"So?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, my heats coming, I didn't know how to start the conversation but I needed to happen soon and uhh this seemed like the time to have it. I mean we could be waiting for awhile, so why not pass the time with this?" Lance ran his fingers through his hair, I could tell he was nervous but we would never judge him or belittle him but neither of us would do that. He was often quiet and shy about things like this because he didn't know how to properly communicate.

"How often do you have them and how long do they usually last?" Keith asked quietly as not to draw attention to the three of us.

"I get it once every two months and they usually last three to five days. But I don't know how my body will react if it knows you two are there. I'm nervous, it's my first heat where I've felt even remotely safe enough to nest. My room is so cozy, thank you for letting me live with you... it really means a lot to me." There's something he's not mentioning but I wasn't about to pressured him about it. I'm wondering if he took the couple shorts that Keith and I are missing.

"Not a problem Lance. We care about you and your well being. I couldn't stand by and let him mistreat you the way he was. I mean I only saw one aspect of the way he was treating you but I'm sure it was worse then that, I won't pressure you to tell me or Shiro how bad it was." Keith was so upset by Lance's previous situation, it might've had something to do with life before they found his mother or the injustices he saw in his life.

"Lance, we just want you to feel comfortable and safe. No matter what. Okay? I need you to understand we're not playing with you in any way we wouldn't want to hurt you," my voice was gentle. I wanted him to feel safe around us especially when we were alone.

"I know you guys mean well... you're literally the first Alpha's to take there time to know the real me and not someone living on the screen I seem to have created. People seem to love what they can see on the surface but ignore the rest of the person but you guys haven't and I honestly don't know how to function with all the love and support from you guys as well as all the friends I have."

"Lance, we try not to judge people for any reason. I mean, Shiro and I come from two completely different background mine being similar to yours in a way but at the same time very different. The relationship I have with Shiro is frowned upon so we've tried to kept it low profile but word always gets out when a Shirogane is involved. We kept going even though we got so much backlash because we don't give a shit what other people think, oh so you're broken I don't give a damn what other people think as long as your a decent person despite your flaws," Keith's voice had a tinge of anger in it. Keith was never good at hiding his true emotions, no matter how hard he tried he was always like an open book... I could always tell when he wasn't being completely honest with me about anything, sometimes I let it go because it wasn't all that important.

"Simmer down Keith, everything will be okay. Lance is safe with us and we won't let anybody come close enough to hurt him. He's no longer in danger, as long as he's with us he should be safe." I glared at Keith, I hoped he picked up on the alternate meaning. Lance isn't our Omega and we need to just let him live his life.

"Sorry, I got a little excited." Keith jumped a little.

"Keith, Shiro, and Lance did Matt call you guys?" Colleen asked as she walked into the waiting room. "You guys didn't have to come."

"Of course we did Mrs. Holt, Matt's my best friend and Pidge is Lance's. We care about your kids greatly. He was freaking out on the phone call so I told him I'd come here and see him." I smiled and walked over to hug her. "Allura seemed worse for wear, though."

"You're so kind Shiro." She shrieked. "Why are you wearing Christmas sweaters with adult themes? You guys are kids."

"I'm wearing mine ironically," Keith muttered.

"We were trying to make the people at the party laugh. No one thought they were funny but us. It hurt." Lance had the goofiest grin.

Fifteen minutes later Coran and Romelle walked in. "I told you she'd be here Keith. You owe me!" Lance stuck his tongue out. We had all settled down on our phone, in a huddled up group. No news yet, but we weren't the family.

"We should probably get going. Mrs. Holt, Coran please message us with any news. I'm quite worried about them. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone should revoke his driving/car privileges


	9. Chapter Eight: I Want To Be Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance discovers his more "darker" desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my translations are incorrect for Spanish please note that I used a translator app. I don't know too much Spanish. Also the translation is in BOLD right next to it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Christmas sweaters the boys are wearing. Mrs. Holt would approve of this attire._

** Lance **

_ December Twenty-Fifth; third (and final) Christmas party at 3:54 pm _

I had woken up late, I was anxious and I didn't know why. I ran to the bathroom and vomited bile as there seemed nothing was left in my stomach from the last meal I had eaten. Truth be told I hadn't been eating as much as I should, but I couldn't bring myself to eat that much food as I didn't want to be a financial burden on the two boys. From my time here it seemed as if Shiro was the only one with a job and I didn't want to cause stress. But, that was beside the point as I was starting to get fat and no one wants a fat Omega.

"Lance, are you okay?" Shiro shouted from the other room. "We don't have to go to the Holts house if you don't feel well!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I didn't know what to make of their concern. After I told them my heat was coming and that I didn't want to leave they just kind of left it at that. Did they want to use me to have their pups? I wouldn't blame them if they did, that's all I'm really good for. I was raised to be used, to serve people, and I've known since I was young that one day I would be reduced to nothing but someone to carry and raise pups... I just hadn't thought it would come so soon. "I always get sick like this around my heat. It tends to mess with my stomach." It was kind of a lie and it hurt to lie like that to them when they've been nothing but nice to me... in my defense I'm not sure where their loyalty really lies, at least when it comes to me.

"Keith's made lunch. If your stomach isn't to upset we would like you to join us," his voice showed no sign that he had caught on to my small lie. They must be that unaware of how an Omega's heat actually worked or they didn't want to push me away, either way he dropped it.

"I'll be there in a few moments." I brush my teeth with water and brush my hair out. I'm thinking of ways to procrastinate going out there, I know I shouldn't make the people who saved me concerned but I don't want to face them right now.

I stood up straight as I turned the door knob, it's now or never. I walk out went to grab a plate only to be stopped and directed to a chair. I can't get a small plate, I'm not that hungry.

"About your heat?" Keith spoke up for the first time as he placed a plate in front of me.

"What do you want to know?" I didn't want to talk about it, I hated my heats and how I desired to react to them. I was an animal six times a year and I hated it.

"You'll be alone during the day. You can ring us if you need anything. Feel free to lock yourself in your room when we're here."

"Where will you guys be? School doesn't start for another two weeks." I was confused. Did they not want to be around me during my heat? That hurt my heart, I wanted them here even if they were just going to use me. I tried not to show my heart drop... did this mean that they didn't want me, to have their pups or not?

"Shiro's taken up extra hours at the store and I have some extra credit writing classes."

"So I'm gonna be all alone?" I pouted, I didn't want to be alone, I hated to be alone more then anything. I didn't care if they were going to use me, I just didn't want to be alone. I couldn't stand being alone and it got worse when I was on my heat, a part of me broke if I couldn't smell someone near.

"Yes, we thought that might be easier on your senses. Also I need to get more hours because I took so many days off during the holidays, and Keith has been looking foreword these classes since he enrolled to take them," his voice was soft as if he was trying not to upset me. Shiro's eyes held so much concern for me and I hated it, he was just going to lull me into a sense of security and use my weakness for him to break me down. I wouldn't even mind carrying Shiro and Keith's pups, my feelings towards them were likely not reciprocated but I didn't mind lusting after the two them... I mean they were in a committed relationship with each other and who am I to come in between that? I do want both, god this is so unhealthy... but I didn't care.

"I mean, it probably would be better but I'm not too keen on being alone, I get super needy and I don't function well alone." It was the truth -well half of it- and I still I hated how truthful it was. "Half the time it isn't a sexual need, its more like I just need someone close to me so I don't feel alone. Even when I lived at home someone was with me, it was typically my mama or Veronica... it messed with my heat really badly if I was left alone for too long. It tends to be a big sign of depression and anxiety." Great, a broken Omega... just what I needed to admit to, they'll kick me out and I'll have to move in with the Holts.

Neither of them batted an eye, it was almost as if nothing out of the ordinary was said. "We could always have Matt or Pidge stay with you during the day, would that work?" Shiro asked softly. "And I could come check on you during my break."

"Yeah, that's fine... as long as I'm not alone too long." I let out a slight sigh. "It could be dangerous,  
I also could freak out. I don't know. They never let it get too far. I have to talk to Pidge and Hunk, anyways. Can we head over soon?" I picked at my food, I wasn't hungry yet and throwing up this morning kind put me off about eating in general. I couldn't even eat to appease the Alphas that were staring me down.

"C'mon Lance, eat something and then we can head over," Keith's voice shocked me, he had been quiet this whole time just content with observing his boyfriend and I interact like it was nothing. I fucking hated this and I wanted to hate them! Fuck my feelings, stupid Omega. I wanted to rip my hair, destroy the only thing I had going for me. I was a Prime Omega, I was meant to be looked at and used up until there's nothing left to give... I was meant to bear children and be there for my Alpha's rut. I'm just a piece of meat, I'm nothing more then a male Omega.

"Lance, your doing it again. Stop pulling at your hair. Just eat some of the eggs before we go." Shiro gently pulled my hand away from my head. "It's okay, don't stress, no need to be anxious everything will be okay Lance. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't. I just. Fuck this. Can we just fucking go already? I really do need to talk to Hunk and Pidge and I need to talk to them now!" I was done. I was already done with today. I was done with the mood swings. I was done being an Omega. I didn't want to be broken and unloved.

"Fine, we can head over. Please take a bite?"

"I! Am! Not! Fucking! Hungry! Shiro!" I screamed, my voice emphasizing each word as if it was its own sentence. I was breaking, I needed my friends. I needed the people I knew for a fact I could trust, the two people who would never turn on me or even use me... my friends. Things with Keith and Shiro was awkward, Keith liked me while I had no clue what Shiro's true feelings were towards me.

"Alright, we'll get you there now." I picked up my shoes and headed to Shiro's mini van. I didn't care that it was the middle of winter and there was snow on the ground, I just needed to get out there fast so that I could be alone with my thoughts for a few. I didn't know if they were concerned about me because I was Lance or because I was an Omega and they were Alphas, _my Alphas_. No, stop thinking like that Lance, they're not yours and you're not there's and you probably never will do give it a rest, let it die.

Soon we were on the road. After a long bout of angry silence that none of us wanted to break we made it to Pidge's house. I knocked on the door only to be greeted by Matt. This wasn't a good sign, it was never a good sign when Matt answered the door when it was known that I was coming over. Matt, he had big brother status and he tended to use it against us but on top of that he was an older Omega and I was expected to like him and talk to him with nothing but respect, even though he tended to be a bit of an asshole. I guess, a lot of the time he meant well but it was annoying.

"Lance? Your heats coming?" He asked confused, did he forget I got them as well. Pidge or Mrs. Holt probably set him up to see what my plans were for my upcoming issue.

"Yeah, I'm due for another one. It's been about two months since my last one." I shrugged off the annoyance.

"Are you gonna stay with those two?" He pointed at Keith and Shiro who were still sitting in the car arguing, if I listened close I could almost make out what they were arguing about but I didn't care what it was about. Keith was more animated then Shiro was and that wasn't unusual... Shiro showed his emotions better just by body language and facial expressions then Keith did, so maybe that's why when Keith argued he moved so much.

"Yeah?" I wanted to know what he was getting at, he wasn't speaking much either way.

"You trust them that much, already."

"No..."

"Then why are you staying?"

"Because my Omega wants them to use me." I shrugged.

"Are you nesting?" Why was he asking such a personal questions while we were literally still standing in the doorway? Anyone could hear this conversation and it was making me even more uncomfortable then I already was.

"Yes?" I was confused.

"That's good." Matt commented quietly. "Pidge thought these questions would sound much better coming from another Omega. She made me do it." Matt held his hands in a defensive pose. "She threatened to tell mom something I don't need her to know."

"Is it that your not a virgin?" That was the biggest fear for Matt, it was a big deal for any Omega, especially one that was male. I shrugged a little as I said it, it didn't matter much and honestly I didn't think less of him because he had, I mean who was I to judge for not being a Virgin when I wasn't even one myself.

"H-how do you know?" Matt's voice was shaking with fear, I could tell that me knowing threw him off... I knew what he was thinking just by the way the color drained from his face, he thought his mom knew.

"Pidge tells me everything... she's read your diary, I highly suggest finding a safer place to hide it. I have so much dirt on you that I could have you grounded for the rest of your life with a high chance that if there is an afterlife that you'd be grounded then as well." I shrugged and softly laughed. "Let me in I need to talk to the Pidgeon God and my Sunshine. Also, you really need to get better at hiding hickeys. I honestly have no clue how your mom doesn't know, yet. I swear the whole school knows or at least suspects. Also, who was it?" I laughed a little. "Let me in before I tell your mom myself." I muttered under my breath, "Matt, es un idiota. **(Matt is an idiot)**" I'm sure by now all my friends knew when I bad mouthed them because I liked to do it in Spanish, whether or not they knew what it meant was a whole different thing.

"I'm not telling anyone who it is was. If you don't know who it is that mean Pidge is keeping it as a secret. Maybe she's planning some dramatic outing." Matt shrugged not moving his small frame, it was infuriating that he didn't budge.

"If you were Pidge I'd just step over you, but you have a few inches on the shorty so please move." I whined. "I really need to talk to my only true friends." I laughed at myself, I honestly had a little group... it was Matt, Allura, Pidge, Shay, Hunk, Keith, and Shiro but it started off just Pidge and Hunk, then came Matt and Shay, and then I dragged Allura to our outings, finally Shiro and Keith joined us. I loved my friends dearly but they were all morons in their own little ways.

"You wouldn't do that 'cause they'd punch you in the dick." Matt shrugged and crossed his arms, he was staring to test my patience.

"Matthew I swear to whatever fucking god exists that I will move you if you don't move yourself." I was on my last straw, this scrawny boy was starting to annoy me to no ends.

"You won't do it."

"Did you just challenge me?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I did." Matt had a shit eating grin on his stupid face.

"¡Vete a la mierda idiota! **(Fuck off, idiot)**" I tried to keep as much composure. "Would you rather I pick you up or shove my way through?" I growled a little, baring my teeth in an animalistic manner, as if to show him how much he fucked up this time. I was already in a foul mood and he just made it worse. "Too late." I pushed him harshly. "I didn't fucking ask to be bombarded with moronic questions before even being invited in. I don't need the whole fuckin' neighborhood to know my shit god damn it, I didn't even want you to know for fucks sake."

"Sorry, I'm just a pawn here." Matt shrugged holding his arm and rubbing it. "You actually hurt me."

"Did I forget to mention that I'm in a really bad mood? Matt you really aren't thinking, but then again you usually don't think things through. If you tell the two imbécils I live with, I will end you. I don't know if it'll be a metaphorical end or a literal end but it'll happen."

"Who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?" His shit eating grin had been replaced with a tight lipped frown.

"Just shut up and let me talk to Pidge and Hunk, where are they?"

"Pidge's room. They have me wired so that the pair wasn't right here watching this."

"Pidge, I'll end you too because I tell you literally everything." I sighed and headed to the room that my treacherous best friend slept in. I was fuming, first Shiro and Keith, now Pidge and Hunk were gaining up on me.

I slammed open the bedroom wall so hard it made a banging sound. "Pidge I am fucking furious with you!" I really hopped I hadn't fucked up their wall, but if it did they really deserved it for being such a bitch today. "Pidge, estâ siendo una pequeña perra! **(Pidge is being a little bitch)**" I said the last bit with a kind of growl.

"Calm the fuck down, Lance." Pidge pushed up their glasses. "I didn't realize Matt wouldn't let you in until you answered the question."

"Don't fucking apologize. If you ever pull that stunt again I will make my Alphas end you. You fucking understand?" I bared my teeth clearly showing that I had the upper hand even though I felt as if my world was falling apart.

"Your Alphas?" Hunk cocked his head to the side. "Last I checked neither of them has mated you let alone staked a claim on you."

"That's where you're wrong, Hunk. They've placed a claim on Lance and I would wager that he knows about the claim subconsciously. It might just be a heat claim and will go away which is why he's fighting it so badly." Pidge fixes their glasses subconsciously. "But it doesn't seem like it's a heat claim. Lance, they want to be your Alphas. Why are you fighting this so hard?"

"I can't have two! I'm already a male Omega which by itself is frowned upon but two Alphas! I'll be seem as a greedy Omega. I don't need that on top of everything."

"I most likely will only tell you this once, so shut the fuck up and listen to me, for once. All Omega's are torn apart for what they are, who they like and anything else. They're considered weak. Lance, out of the years I've known you I wouldn't consider you weak, you're very strong where it counts. You aren't greedy because you didn't put the claim out there, they did. You fighting this is going to make it hurt more in the long run, and your heats going to be a little different then it usually is because of this. Your body and mind will be at war with itself." Pidge smiled and ran their hand through their strawberry blond hair. "You don't want that, trust me I've seen it happen first hand, it's not a pleasant experience... at least according to Matt."

"I'll keep that in mind." I shrugged, I really didn't care... Shiro and Keith had each other, the math didn't quite add up.

"Lance, I know your thinking you can tough this out. You need someone, everyone needs someone and your no different you should let them take care of you. I know how you can't be alone during your heat, you need them now more then anything let them take care of you." Hunk let out an annoyed sigh. "Why are you always so freaking stubborn about literally everything Lance. It's not weak to rely on someone when you need them! You're not accepting defeat. Gosh, Lance even strong people need help sometimes."

"I don't need anyone else but you two!" I almost screamed back. "I really don't. I'll be fine as long as I have you two in my corner."

Pidge glares. "For God's sake we all know that's a bold faced lie you're just being difficult about this because you don't want to be perceived in a certain way. Lance, get the fuck over yourself, you really need to just get over it... people talk and trying to be this inhuman creature isn't healthy!" Their face softened as did their voice, "Please tell me you aren't falling back into old habits?"

"No! God no! I promised myself I would never stoop so low. They have caught me pulling at my hair though, which I can say is mild, ya'know based on how bad it used to be."

"That's good, you need to stay clean but not because we want you to but because you want to. Are you sure you've been eating and everything?"

"It's not bad to miss a meal or two because I'm not hungry. I'm eating regular meals otherwise." I couldn't help but smile at my best 

"I know how they used to withhold food from you."

"It was only my father Pidgeon. Mom, she always made sure I got food even if she had to sneak it to me."

"I know, I know. I didn't want to outright name him. I didn't know how you felt about him being name checked or whatever." Pidge shrugged.

"I'm okay, really. On another note Keith is a surprisingly good cook as for Shiro, he can't cook for shit." I chuckled. "Honestly, I thought Keith would be a bad cook."

"Well we should go out and join the party," Hunk said quietly and almost disappointed for our little moment to end, after all it had just begun. 

"Yeah, we really should, Mrs. Holt would be disappointed," I sounded almost as sad as Hunk, I loved it just being me and the Beta's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post to make up for me being lazy ^~^


	10. Chapter Nine: So Sick Of Heat

** Lance **

_ New Years Eve, at the Shirogane-Kogane-McClain Household _

I knew it was too good to be to be true that I would make it to at least the new year without my heat starting... luckily it wouldn't be full blown until the tomorrow so I guess you could say I technically made it. I hoped I could at least make it to the beginning of the year before I would wake up covered in my own slick, again, but that's exactly how I woke up today and I woke up early... I must not need sleep. I hated it, I just wanted more sleep but I knew I wouldn't be able to stay asleep due to the uncomfortableness. Why couldn't I have just been a goddamn Alpha? I was cursed to be the maternal parent to any of my kids... I hated the roles that had been forced upon me practically since birth, and they were more strict on the males of my secondary gender.

I let out a low groan as I rolled over in a failed attempt to get at least a little more comfortable, my boxer briefs and PJ pants sticking to my ass while my shirt was soaked through with sweat. I was already dreading what the next week would entail but it was part of my life. A slave to my carnal desires, I was thankfully it was only every other month and I didn't have a period on top of that... it could be worse... way worse.

I had already made a nest, it wasn't that big of a nest just a little thing to get me through the coming heat, it had a sweater belonging to each of _my _Alphas' who technically weren't mine quiet yet but I had a plan to set into motion.

What a shitty way to end the year? My heat, taking away all of my control and potentially any alpha around's control. Bad decisions were bound to come from this. I couldn't deny it any longer, I wanted Keith and Shiro... I wanted them in every form of the word. I wanted to wake up next to them and not in this spare bed in their guest room. All I wanted war to be a permanent fixture in this house and their relationship, I wanted to call this house mine and it be true in every way possible. It was so unfair to me, to them, to fucking everyone involved... they were taken by each other, I mean they've made it clear a few times in the past that they wanted me as well but the what if's crept into my mind. What if I was the loose screw that fucked up their relationship for good? God, I can't keep thinking so negatively, I'll ruin my own happiness if I let myself and I always let the thoughts win because I'm weaker then I seem, especially since I'm conditioned to think of myself a certain way.

I have a plan, maybe if I try hard enough they'll fuck me... condom or not I don't care. I'd let them fuck me anytime or any way. I've been with plenty of men and women a like... I'm sure they know by now I wouldn't be their first. I've awoken to Keith making sure I was okay when I woke up because of memories just to throw up bile or whatever was in my stomach. Keith also noticed when I was in more of a _low _mood. They never asked for specifics but I'm sure they knew, many parents of male Omegas did... what my father did. It wasn't uncommon, it was only illegal if caught and many were smart enough not to get caught, it happened from about the age of fourteen to a few months ago... I was seventeen. I still couldn't believe they stood up for me when no one else could or would. Pretty much everything I had I fought hard for.

I had to let Shiro and Keith know I had started my heat so they would know that it was unsafe to bring home any friends. Shiro had a friend from work, and someone he had almost dated at one point, named Adam who was supposed to come over. He was an Omega so I wasn't concerned about being raped by him or anything but being around me could trigger his heat to come early which would be extremely unpleasant for all of us involved. But, as for Keith's new friend from his extra credit college class, he concerned me... his name was Lotor, while Shiro and Keith were trying to set him up with Adam, I was helping in ways that I could Adam would be more likely to listen to me then Keith and Shiro. But I still was an Omega and now I was in my heat and he was an Lotor was still an Alpha, things could get hairy real fast and I really didn't want to risk it. I would apologize profusely and let them know I wouldn't mind being alone if they wanted to go elsewhere with their friends to watch the ball drop as they had planned to hang out for a mini party... sure I'd be disappointed but everyone involved would be safe, especially Adam and I.

I'll tell them at breakfast. Sure it'll be a disappointing start to the day off but at least it's out of the way early on making it much easier to change plans. I felt bad for being a hindrance on their plans because of my secondary gender but I'm sure Shiro and Keith wouldn't be too mad at me for it... because I couldn't control it and I had been rather looking forward to the night spent with a few of our friends, Hunk, Shay, Pidge, Romelle, Matt, and Allura were also coming over, but now only my best friends (and Romelle) were properly safe from me and my stupid heat.

I pulled out my phone and pulled up my texts with Matt. Even though it was 3 am I knew Matt would answer, I swear he never sleeps... to the point it had to be unhealthy for him.

Me: '_Hey Matty can you call me real quick? I'll be quiet... don't really wanna wake Shiro and Keith up right now. I just need to ask a favor of you and I know your old enough too... ughh. Nevermind I can't really go into details through text that'll leave too much of a trail. Love you dude. Talk to you real soon, thanks I really appreciate you sometimes. _😂 📞🧡💙'

Oh man that text was sure to rise suspicions but soon the screen lit up with '_Incoming Call from _🖕🖕🐭**_Ratthew Holt_**😂🖕' the idiot chose his name, he wanted this dumb as fuck nickname, hell he even embraced it. Obviously I pounced making sure to answer the call right away. The vibrations in my hand was getting obnoxious and the feeling was weird... kinda in a good way. God, I fucking hate my heat!

Matt's voice filled with concern. "What do you need? Is everything okay? Are you dying or something?" Shit, he was speaking fast and sluggish... is this how he always talked? If this is normal why did it sound weird? Was it my brain and the circumstances? Fuck, this might've been a mistake but I've gotta live with my life choices now.

"Calm down. I'm fine. I just. I need you to do my a favor cause I started my heat and I will not be leaving this house for anything. Is that okay?" I asked softly. I knew he'd say yes, he's always say yes... he's worse then me in that area.

"Yeah, of course. What exactly do you need?"

"I'll give you the money as soon as I can. It's all in my account and I can't get to it at the moment... anyway, I need condoms. Can you buy a couple different like sizes, pregnancy tests for after, ya'know on the off chance I feel weird afterwards, plan b, and uhm anything else I might need if I do the do with an alpha. You follow?" I was a bit embarrassed and suddenly I was glad Matt was in a separate room, hell building from me because I'm sure I was pinker then I've ever been. "But please don't tell anyone that I asked you for help."

"Why do you need all that?" He was confused. He's gonna tell Shiro and Keith that I was planning something when I wasn't in _sound mind_ when I really am completely sane right now... it's not full blown yet, just preheat.

"I'm planning on using my heat as a way to make a move on the person... errr- I mean the people I'm interested in. Please pick up specifically heat condoms... I've heard their better during the cycle. Please. I love you Matt."

"Fine but if anyone asks I didn't help you. Alright?" That's a relief, he's not telling anyone.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't want that. You're kinda enabling whatever bad decision is coming next."

"Can I ask a question?" Matt's voice was suddenly soft. He seemed scared to ask the specifics... either because he was worried about how I would respond or what the answer he was going to get would be. Oh boy, he wasn't gonna like it one bit.

"Yeah, sure anything buddy!" I rambled on for a minute, suddenly I wasn't so sure about my plan... Matt was gonna be so disappointed in me. God, what would my mama say if she could hear what I was planning. Fuck, this is so stupid.

"Does Keith and Shiro know what you're planning? I would hate for anyone involved to get hurt. I care about all three of you, I grew up with Shiro and you grew up with Pidge... the four of us in some weird sick way are family whether we like it or not. While I know Shiro would never deliberately hurt you or Keith, I just want to make sure you know whatever happens you won't be able to reverse it. Just go into it knowing that."

"No, and I'm not even sure if I'm gonna go through. Bring the shit when you have to _babysit _my bitch ass. I'll decide by the end of the night if I'm gonna go through. I'll ask if you can have the first watch because I wanna hang out with you before everything goes to shit and I became a hazard to you. I know Shiro's working until about 10:30 and Keith has class until 5:35." I had a smile. I'm going through with it, unless I pussy out and I wasn't raised to be no quitter. I take a deep breath. "And I have to let them know my heat decided to show up so Lotor and Adam can't come over like they planed... which means you and the rest of the gang won't be able to come either. I feel bad about it."

"Hey don't feel bad, even if you three can't come the rest of us will get together and have a few in honor of you. We love you. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Matt snickered.

"There's not much you wouldn't do so I think I'm okay with my plan."

"Your not wrong." Matt was giggling to himself. "But on a serious note, Lance they both love you. If I hear one more fucking rant about how you looked at Keith with your eyes I will punch one of them if not both of them. Make their conversations less pinning and more giving you affection all three of you idiots deserve it."

"Thanks. Well you should get some rest I'll see you about noon. Don't be late or else Shiro will kill both of us. Okay?"

"Okay. Rest well Lance." We hung up and I got as comfortable as I could to sleep.

**The Morning about 10:25 am **

"Shiro, Keith wake up," I urged them to get up from their doorway. "I made breakfast, don't make me come in their and wake you myself."

I didn't like going in there and waking them up after I had inadvertently seen Shiro naked and saw what he was packing downstairs... it was only embarrassing because my body reacted by slicking up and making my scent more appealing to them. I mean I achieved my goal, Shiro woke up unfazed that I saw his cock and woke Keith... but by the time Keith had been woken up I had already hightailed it out of their shared room to my room so I could quickly get myself off.

They were really giving me no choice but to go in. If I played my cards wrong I could get fucked too early. I got this, I can play it cool enough.

"Hey, Shiro." He shook his shoulders slightly. Shiro tended to be more of a light sleeper and less likely to punch you when you tried to wake him up, I really had no clue how Shiro managed.

"Mhm, Lance you smell funny," he groggily opened his eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I made breakfast come on get Keith up and meet me in the kitchen." Shiro sat up and rubbed his eyes. "We need to have a conversation, everything's okay don't worry."

I turned and headed to the kitchen to finish up breakfast. I had made pancakes and eggs, Shiro didn't eat as much pancakes as Keith tended to but Shiro always chowed down on the eggs... something about a _healthy _diet, I just thought it was bullshit. I mean enjoy your life now because you could die suddenly... I've seen it happen, I've lived it. But, if it's what he wants I'll let him have whatever his heart desires so long as he doesn't try to change my eating habits because those are probably permanent.

Shiro walks into the kitchen a lot more put together then Keith who looks like he just got in a fight with a lion and lost.

"I made coffee." I nodded my nose towards the black and purple mugs.

"That's not the normal mugs, Lance. Everything okay?" Shiro asked quietly.

"Yeah, Keith's normal one is missing. Keith where'd you put it mister?"

"I don't know. Which ones for me, Lance?" Keith asks softly.

"Purple of course. Shiro's got his normal morning black mug. Did you break your normal mug the other day? I remember a mug getting broke recently I just can't remember what one it was."

"I don't think so. Maybe I took it to class by mistake. I really don't know what I did with it. But it's okay we can replace it if we need to." Keith practically dived at his coffee drinking it quickly.

"Anyways, I made pancakes for Keith and I but don't worry Shiro I didn't forget about you, I made you four eggs to go with the pancake you'll eat." I teased.

"Thanks Lance. You didn't have to make us food." Shiro smiled at me.

"I wanted to. Let me have my fun. I mean the pancakes are funny shapes!"

Keith picked up a pancake. "It looks like a dick."

"I never claimed to be able to make art with food. That's Hunk's area of expertise. No, I can draw and that's about it."

Soon we sat down and ate my food. "Alright I told Shiro I needed to talk to you two."

"Yeah? What about?" Keith asked quietly.

"Well, I'm sure you've already noticed but I'm in pre-heat. Matt has agreed to keep watch over me first. He'll be here at noon when you two need to leave." Lance smiled. "I just figured if I told you as soon as possible it would be easier to shuffle plans around. I'm really sorry, I don't expect anyone to miss out on the fun to be with me. I'll be fine for a few hours."

Keith and Shiro share a knowing look, before Shiro spoke, "Alright, we'll figure out what to do. Don't worry, about us missing out we'll just get the hang together." Keith smiled at him as his boyfriend spoke, "We can't have you missing out. We can watch the ball drop with some cake, just the three of us. Right Keith?" Shiro elbowed Keith hard.

"Ouch!" Shiro glared at his younger boyfriend. "But yeah, Shiro's right. I'd much rather be with you to make sure you're okay. Don't worry our friends will understand."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks. I just don't want you to feel obligated." I frowned at my own words.

"I know I can speak for both of us we don't feel obligated at all." Keith gave me a wide smile.

The rest of the meal was eaten in happy silence until Lotor had arrived to pick Keith up for their class. I was gonna miss him all after noon.


	11. Chapter Ten: Baby Sitter Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost caught up to myself.

** Lance **

"I fucking told him to be on time or else you'd get pissed. I warned him. Did he listen to me? No, no one ever listens to me. I swear to go he is a fucking idiot... I swear I'm gonna kill him myself," I grumbled to Shiro but at this point I was pretty positive he wasn't listening one bit. "Lección aprendida. Nunca confíes en el Holt! (**Lesson learned. Never trust the Holt**)." I stopped pacing and looked up to notice Shiro staring at me. "What?"

"Are you okay Lance? I swear you're gonna wear a hole into the carpet," he was surprisingly calm for someone who had just gotten upset Matt wasn't on time for _baby-sitter _duty, what an annoyingly accurate term for it. "That and you're mumbling about Matt."

"I'm fine. He's just a fucking moron. Really not my damn fault at this point." I shrugged the concern off with even more annoyance about Matt being late. I should have known better. That boy couldn't be on time if his life depended on it, and let's be honest ten minutes ago Shiro was ready to kill him.

I had heard horror stories of Omegas being breed by force by an Alpha yet I trusted Shiro and Keith, albeit Shiro more so then Keith because Keith was impulsive and hot headed while Shiro was calm and collected. Shiro was the type who would cut off his own arm if it meant keeping someone safe from him, and at times it seemed like Keith would willingly submit to Shiro and if he wouldn't Shiro would probably fight him to keep everyone safe. I would put my life in their hands because I know they can be trusted more then others could be in their situation. Is this what love feels like? Am I in love? No, that's impossible... they're together!

"Lance? Are you sure? You seem a lot spacier then normal," concern was quickly edging into his voice and I tried to ignore how it almost broke my heart to hear him be concerned about me.

"Yeah, just thinking. I'll be fine, I promise!" I tried to sound sure but my voice faltered a bit due to the force.

"I can stay home if you need me too?" He had meant for it to sound more like a statement, I'm almost sure of it, but it sounded more like a question. He wasn't sure what I wanted and he didn't want to overstep the boundaries I have set. Great! I've gone and fallen even more in love with him.

"No, no I'm sure somehow we'll regret it later. Go! I have a _date_ with my _baby sitter _well at least 'til Keith comes home. Anyways, I promise that I'll tell you all about my day and how awesome it was with the idiot when you get home. Its a promise I aim to keep." I had a playful smirk on my face. I mumbled, "Although I doubt Matt will survive too long after Keith gets home." I joked a little but there was a seriousness underneath.

"I'll tell Keith not to murder him in cold blood if you promise to stay safe." God, I might just combust if I see Shiro's face like that ever again, a concerned but playful smile.

"I solemnly swear that I will stay as safe as physically possible." I held my hand up in a mock salute.

"That's the wrong hand if your doing the Boy Scout salute you dork," Shiro's voice was full of love and adoration, god it was making me feel weak at the knees... I wanted to hear that voice all the time but it wasn't mine to hear and that was the greatest tragedy of them all

"I know! I was making fun of it and now you went and ruined it!" I pouted.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Shiro was starting to freak out again... damn my weird ass hormones were really screwing with him as much as it was fucking with me.

"No, no it's okay it's okay. Don't worry. I'm being my usual self, well as much as I can with this fucking heat coming." I groaned audibly.

"Oh, oh." Shiro nodded quickly calming down. "I understand. You were messing with me. I see! Sorry for overreacting then!" He scratched the back of his neck a little, a deep blush on his face clearly embarrassed that a misunderstanding had even happened.

"Heh you're fine! No worries, I did seem really upset for a minute there." I smiled and patted his shoulder a little. "No harm, no foul dude." I hated it, I didn't want to call him that.. _dude_ he was so much more then that and always would be more. It hurt so much, pretending not to love Keith and Shiro but I had to... they are happy together and it's the kind of happiness they deserve I would be an asshole and a fool to break them up even if I wanted one or both of them. I can be in their lives in other ways, sexual and/or romantic isn't the only way to be involved with someone.

There was a loud knock on the door. "That better fucking be Matt or I'm killing him." Shiro said loudly. "If your Matt come in. If your Pidge come in. If your anyone else kindly go the fuck away."

"Shiro!" I hit his arm hard. "You're being extra alphay right now and I kindly request that you calm down a little."

"Sorry, it's just, I have no excuses I'm sorry."

"It's okay all forgiven but don't do it again. Kinda scared me."

"Oh shit Lance. I'm so sorry I didn't mean too." Shiro kissed both of my cheeks.

I hadn't heard the door open or shut, or open again but I heard it slam shut the second time. I tired around so fast I lost my balance and toppled over. Strong hands caught me and helped me get back on my feet.

"Thank you Shiro. Thank god you're finally here Matt. Shiro was ready to murder you like three times over at this point. You're very lucky to have a friend like me, saving your butt when you don't know how to be on time." I laughed. "Matt you're a good forty-five minutes late. Do you have any words for yourself in means to explain?"

"Yeah three. Ka- SORRY -Pidge threw up on me again I can't just show up in clothes covered in vomit." Matt shrugged. "My little sibling's a little under the weather so as soon as I'm done sitting with Lancey I have to go home to make sure they're taking care of themselves."

"As soon as Keith is here you can go it's okay. That's my best friend and they matter a lot to me and I want them to be a healthy bish." I smiled.

Matt laughed at my sentiment trying to get a sentence out edge wise. "You, oh my god." Matt grabbed his throat dying of laughter. "I can't believe you."

"Should I go? I have to be at work in like five minutes. You two good? Keith will be here later, I think five. Lotor's dropping him off but won't be coming in. Okay?"

"Yeah. You're good to go. I'm nice and safe here with Matt okay. I'll miss you Shiro. Have a nice day at work!" I kissed his cheek and ushered him to the door. "Matt and I have big plans with Mario Cart and what other games did you bring Matty!"

"That's a surprise for later buddy. Anyways Lance's gonna be just fine with me, okay 'Kashi, just leave before your late and cry because you got a write up." He teased and pushed Shiro out the door.

"Okay, okay I'm going." Shiro waved us off and headed to his mini van. "Love you two."

"Awwwe love you too 'Kashi," Matt called after him with the widest and stupidest grin imaginable. I just covered my mouth with a small blush and a chuckled when Shiro gave him the middle finger.

Matt shut the door and plopped on the couch like he owned the place. I carefully sat on the floor in front of him, a lot of my conditioning not quite broken completely but I was trying.

"You know Lancey you can sit beside me. I don't bite unless you want me too and everyone's okay with it." Matt chuckled at his own joke before continuing, "With that being said I'm pretty sure Keithy would kill me and 'Kashi would just sit back and watch it happen."

"I know. I just, I like the floor."

"BULLSHIT," he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. No I know you think you have to and I will fight you if you don't sit beside me right now idiot."

I reluctantly pulled myself up onto the couch beside him. "Is that better Matthew?" I asked with a dramatic sigh and an eye roll.

"Much better. Does that shit fly with 'Kashi and Keithers?"

"Sometimes I feel like they just don't want to start a fight with me again but other times they tell me I'm just as much a person living her that I'm allowed to sit, lay, and eat whatever I want to whenever I want but I still, I still get scared that they're just saying that so that they can use me later."

"They wouldn't Lance. It's okay to be on edge but know that your instincts aren't wrong. Keith can be, well intense if you tell him something's upsetting you he'll try and make sure not to do that as for 'Kashi he'll always take care of the person who has the underhand even if it's not good for him health or emotionally. And incase you're still a fucking moron both of them love you and both of them care about you more then you notice and or care your just blinded with all your fear mister." Matt nudged me pushing me gently into the arm of the couch. "Don't get mad at the facts."

"I'm not mad. I know fear drives me too much and that I shouldn't live based on fear alone but I can't not and it's fucking dumb." I laughed and ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Hey, it takes time. Your dad tended to be a total asshat so it's no surprise you're as scared as you are. I don't even know half of it and I'm still by your side. You don't have to tell me everything it's not my business but know you deserve the fucking world Lance McClain and I'll be by your side through it all because your Pidge's friend and your my friend now. You can't loose me now!" He smiled and pulls me into a big hug.

"Thanks Matt! How heroic? I'm swooning!" I pretend to faint into his hug. "You're the literal best Holt." He poked his chest playfully. "And you're hilarious. Guess the Holts really do make friendship for life. Y'all are idiots." He laughed.

"You know we're idiots yet you're still our friend and to top that off you go to my little sibling for help with any homework you're struggling with." Matt laughs. "Don't worry I still love you and your completely flawed logic."

"Your parents are still friends with my parents." I threw up my hands in defeat done with being attacked by him. Sure it was a playful attack but it was still not fair for me to loose like that!

"You're wrong there. My parents are only friends with your mom but they tolerate your dad for your mom." Matt poked his nose.

"Anyways not to change the subject but did you get what I asked you too?" I asked curiously leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Of course I did. I told you it was a bad idea but I'm an enabler who would I be if I didn't get you it?" He teased. "We can go put this away in your room for you and be on with our day. I also got you something 'Kashi and Keith might like."

"What color? What is it?" I asked both excited and curious, more so curious but my voice didn't let on that.

"You know something cute. Don't have to wear it this time maybe next time. I guessed your size based on how you compare to me so if it's the wrong size we can get you the right size or whatever. If you don't like it I'll give you what I spent on it okay. I'm what the kids call an enabler and this seemed like a really fun way to enable you." Matt smirked.

"You bought me fucking lingerie didn't you?" I laughed. "Please tell me it's two pieced and blue or even better yet your joking."

"I am dead serious. You've known me a good ten years and you can't tell when I'm serious? I must be good at joking around. I have officially became proud of my abilities. Oh my god I'm the friend who always fucks around this is so much better." Matt huffed out a choking sob like laugh as I stared at him in mock horror.

"Why? What are you plotting Matthew?"

"You said you wanted to get laid who doesn't love their partner or potential partner in lingerie? Idiots that's right. I'm trying to be helpful in getting you fucked. So you can either take my help or bitch about it, that's up to you dumbass." He nudged at me.

"God you're a dork. I love you." I laughed. "Please marry me Matty."

"I'm sorry but your not my mate so I have to pass this time. Maybe in our next lifetime Lancey?"

"Whatever Holt." I nudged his shoulder hopping off the couch. "Lets go. My room is this way but note if you touch my nest I'm letting Keith or Shiro kill you... but in all honestly they'd probably tag team you. Understood?"

Matt threw his hands up in defeat. "I completely understand. Ones' nest should never be messed with. Do you have either of your alpha's scents in there?" He asked poking at my stomach.

"Yes I stole half their combined closet. Before you ask I told them."

"Hey! I wasn't going to ask nothing!" I gave him a look. "Fine I was but I'm curious you can't exactly hold that against me!"

"Yes I can." I pout

"No you can't because you would wanna know the same thing if it was me."

"You're right I would but I can definitely use it against me like you would Asshole."

I grab his arm and drag him into my room. There was posters hanging all over the wall that Shiro and Keith had insisted they get me because I said I liked it or thought that it was kinda neat.

"Your room looks-" Matt went to say something but I cut him off quickly.

"Yeah I know like a cliché thirteen year old girl's room but Shiro and Keith are so nice and spoil me to the point I can't say no then I feel like a total asshole if I don't use or hang up what they get me." I shake my head.

"That wasn't what I was gonna say. I was gonna say fucking cool but whatever floats your boat dude." He shrugged clearly upset that I had interrupted him before he could finish talking.

"Oh sorry. Yeah it does look cool. They keep getting me stuff and I feel terrible not using it or whatever. My favorite shirt is one that Keith grabbed because he thought I might like it." I smiled widely. "God I'm so lucky they like me or I might be homeless and sad by now if not dead, or the worst pregnant with an awful Alphas pups."

"Lance stop you're freaking yourself out. If you keep this up you'll give yourself a panic attack again and we don't need that okay." Matt had a twinkle in his eyes that was fierce, more that he was upset that this was being brought up.

"You're right thinking about the what if isn't good for me. I'm okay, I'm safe and happy. I'm loved by my friends and roommates I've got it made." I smirked. "My life is starting to shape up now that I have the right people in my inner most circle. You idiots mean the world to me!"

"Yeah, you're living the high life. You're in a good place and you deserve the whole world buddy. Okay so I have condoms and whatnot right here." Matt pulls out a couple boxes out of his bag. "I got everything you asked for. Here's the outfit. Check it out tell me if it's the right size and all that okay?"

"God please tell me it's blue!" He made grabby hands at Matt and his _mystical bag of wonder_, there was so much that had to be in that damn thing but it was still small in comparison. "Keith keeps telling me I look good and blue and Shiro has ALWAYS agreed with him. It's kinda annoying." I shrugged a little trying to hide the pure excitement in my voice but by the eye roll from Matt I could tell that the emotions weren't hidden as well as I had planned. "And I want to make them happy, so happy!" I blushed at the inner omega coming out like it always did during my heat. The unmasked desire to please my alphas were intensified... I wasn't sure if I couldn't hide them or I simply didn't want to anymore.

I knew from experience trying to hide you secondary scent was unhealthy, hard, and scary. I didn't want to be an omega but I was born one and would be one long after I could no longer procreate or the day I died - whichever one came first.

"Of course it's blue. Ka– fuck why do I always do this! –Pidge and I hacked Keith and Shiro's devices. She took Shiro because he seemed like he would have less things that would _Ruin her young impressionable mind_, told me she needed bleach after that. The kids almost sixteen and still is grossed out by the thought of dicks and all that jazz... wait– no, no, never mind– I'm not gonna ask you if she's into anyone because I for one, am not my younger sibling and I AM NOT about to pry into their love life because I'm bored." He shrugged off the last bit trying to act like it hadn't happened even though we both knew that. "I'm not about to gossip with you like some cliché omega, especially about my own family I haven't stooped that low yet."

"Yet?" I asked inquisitively.

"I didn't stutter. Yes, yet. Even I have my limits. Anyways open the damn thing I'm dying to know if you like the real thing or the concept."

"I feel if I look everything will seem to real. Give me a moment idiot." I smiled at him with a weak smiled. "Sorry I got over whelmed for a minute there." I said lightheartedly.

"You're good." He smiled. "No real rush we don't have any real time restraints. Keith will be home in several _hours _we could probably fuck during that time and Keith, Shiro and Allura would be none the wiser."

"We're not fucking until you literally become Keith or Shiro. Shut up or I will throw you out a fucking window." I growled at Matt to show my annoyance which was a shockingly rare occurrence with me living with two Alpahas... by that I mean not even Shiro or Keith growled.

After what felt like hours, but was really only maybe ten minutes, I finally got the courage to open the packaging holding what was bound to be something beautiful (or a joke, everyone who knew Matt knew he had a tendency to be a _jokester_ type) and was stunned to see the beauty of it. They were lace panties, thong style and a bra– if you could even call it that it was Lacey and looked like it was only enough to cover my nipples (or the model's nipples). Holy fuck it was beautiful and the size on the tag was mine. I wanted to wear it for them but at the same time all I really wanted was to see it thrown carelessly to the floor. Why'd he do all this for me? God I hated my friends sometimes, they were far too nice to me or this was some sick and twisted way this was them picking on me and my more feminine side. I hate this, it has been awhile since I've felt so powerless, at least this was being caused by someone like me... a male omega.

"Holy shit Matt this is beautiful why did you pick this one. It's baby blue. They're gonna love it, fuck them I love it." I couldn't tell him how much I loved it so I settled with something that might be a little easier, a proper thank you. "Thank you so much Matt. You're amazing. I owe you so much and that keeps growing. Holy fuck you are amazing even though you were late. Thank you so much!" I babbled on. "You really didn't have to grab something this beautiful. I didn't expect you too at least. I love it."

"Shhhh Lance. I wanted to. It's up you when you wanna wear it."

"When I wear it you're stuck with all the gory details." I smiled proud. "I'll tell you every little thing. Whatever you want to know." I was speaking fast and not really precise. "I don't usually kiss and tell but I'll make an exception just this once for you! I promise!" I clapped my hands together to exaggerate the words and the true meaning of them.

"Okay you do that. I'll love every moment of it because as much as I won't gossip about my sibling the rest of my friends aren't quite off the table. I will be honest, though whatever you say in privacy with me stays with me. Not my place to tell anyone, anything." He beamed at me rather proud of himself. "Also Lance, your starting to smell like a tanning Solon but with more of the ocean you feel me?" He tried time shrug it off completely with a smile.

"My heats coming to a head. I should probably take one of the pills if I'm actually going to go through with this."

I had a grimace, I had to have... it was exhausting trying to navigate this. Luckily for me it keeps getting harder and harder... from the beginning of my life I had my destiny decided for me, first I was to be an alpha and become a doctor or something like that and that plan back fired the day I presented myself. Stupid omega, you have to give up your dreams and never be anything more then a _housewife_ and that was a good plan until I got the taste of what a _real _Alpha was like, vile and disgusting. Then fate through a good curveball at me, _Keith Kogane _and _Takashi Shirogane_ the only two Alpha's to ever give a damn about me and my living conditions. They were my liberation, my freedom and I was eternally grateful for that... for once my fate wasn't decided, I could be what I wanted to be, what I needed to be there were no set rules for me I was finally free and that was good. My freedom had a good long run while it lasted, my freedom rightfully ended the _second _I fell in love with Shiro and Keith... the _moment _I realized I would do anything for them even if it meant loosing myself again I would do it... I would go to the ends of the Earth for them, my life might no longer be planned out but I know exactly what I want to be and what is expected of me if I can fill the role. I want to be theirs even if it means loosing my individuality because I love them and I want to be a complete part of their world... I know it's probably a mistake but it's one I am more then willing to take if it means I can be their omega, be _completely _their's. I don't know why I would want that but I do. More then anything I want that. I want to be someone's omega, but it can't just by anyone's it _has _to be Keith **_and _**Shiro's.

"Lance, you okay? You kinda spaced again." Matt asked tapping my shoulder.

"Mhm, what? Yeah, just thinking. Over thinking some might say but I'm fine." I shrugged finding the pill I should take now, throwing it in my mouth and dry swallowing it. "Let's go back to the living room, yeah? You're getting way to close to my nest for my comfort."

I turned on my heels and beckoned Matt to follow. 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Can I be With Him?

** Keith **

_12:35, Galra Community collage, Altean Art building, room 63_

I was stuck in class for another two and a half hours left in my class and it was hell. All I wanted was to be with Lance and Shiro snuggled up on the couch together... kissing, it would be nice but not at all a necessity. I'm thanking my lucky stars that this was the last class this week and Lotor would be bringing me home to _my Omega_, -fuck, Lance isn't even my omega... oh well, it doesn't really matter he's in mine and Shiro's care- as soon as this lecture was over. My mind couldn't help but wonder and worry about Lance being home all cooped up with only Matt to keep him company, he was bound to go at least a little crazy... I mean who would want to be stuck with Matt for hours on end, but then again Lance had specifically asked for Matt instead of Pidge or Hunk which was a shock. I knew Lance and his little band of Misfits (Pidge and Hunk) were close but I didn't know it stretched to his best friends older brother, maybe he was finding solace in the other Omega like what commonly happened? I knew Shiro, Lance, and I's relationship went completely against all of the common traditions, but we didn't care, there was no reason to.

I was too distracted by the thought of going home and seeing Lance that I missed the lecture switch topics slightly. Why had I agreed to take this class, again? Oh yeah extra credit, it was free, and I got a college credit out of it too... all three wins for me. I didn't know if I was even going, sure Shiro would want him to but what would to school for and how would I would be able to afford it held me back, even though I knew my mate was loaded I could never ask him to pay for my degree. But when I signed up I hadn't been expecting a beautiful omega with the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen living in mine and Shiro's tiny three bedroom apartment. I wasn't complaining, well I was but Lance being there wasn't the problem, the problem was that I wasn't there with him right now. I wanted to be with him right now, more than anything but I had the rest of this class.

Lotor, he wasn't even in my class (he was only in one or two lessons maybe) on campus and I wasn't sure how I had met him only that I had. It was probably at the coffee shop that was in the _Altean Art Building_, it was donated or funded in the name of Alfor Altean who was the schools Dean at the time of his passing -and one of Shiro's best friends dad-, and Shiro had a tendency to drop me off early. Lotor was nearly a head taller than me with dyed white hair that went down to his knees, it was often braided or pulled back into a ponytail... the first time Lance met him he made a joke about cutting his hair and I swear I have never seen someone get so angry over hair, luckily for Lance I was there to stop things from progressing too far for his safety.

**Lancey-Lance: ** _Keith how's your class going so far. I miss you and Shiro. It's going to be a long day if Matt's already boring. And you won't be home for another hour. Time needs to go faster!_

** _ Received: 13:16 _ **

**Me: ** _Awe! Lancey! It's okay, soon as this lecture is over Lotor will be getting me there as soon as he can. I'm sooooo sorry you decided MATT of all people was a good companion I mean look at the dude, he's a nerdy idiot._

** _ Sent-Read: 13:17 _ **

**Lancey-Lance: ** _Matt would like to inform you that what you said was "Extremely rude" and his "IQ is higher then yours and Shiro's combined" and "I'm not an Alpha, he wants you AND 'Kashi not just your impulsive ass" he also is going on about how he's "more fun". HELP ME!¡! I regret all of my life choices and would very much like to take them back right now! Okay I don't literally but you get the point, I think,_

** _ Received-Read: 13:23 _ **

**Me: ** _I love you Lancey! You have to stay strong. No matter what don't give into his peer pressure. He'll try to feed you lines that merely budge the truth... please ignore them. It's Matt, it doesn't mean all that much. Tell Matt I love his idiot ass too._

** _ Delivered-Read: 13:26 _ **

**Lancey-Lance: ** _he said "Aweee love you too Keithers!" But telling Matt you love him doesn't help me any right now._ _ PLEASE HURRY HOME SOON. I GOTTA GO. We're gonna go play Mario Party, wish me luck on kicking his ass!_

** _ Received-Read: 13:30 _ **

**Me: **_GOOD LUCK! YOU GOT THIS. _💋💋💋💋💋💋💋_ here's a handful of kisses for good luck Lancey! I'll see you as soon as possible._

** _ Delivered: 13:32 _ **

His photo popping up on screen had come up as a relief. It felt good to know that Lance missed me enough to text me complaining about how he missed me. God, I love him and Shiro... they completed me in ways no one else could and no one would ever come close to the way either of them interacted with me. Lance was needy and clingy, which I need and while Shiro was like that sometimes Lance was like that almost all of the time which I absolutely loved it. I loved waking up from an afternoon nap to Lance checking on me fo see if I needed anything or wanted to cuddle. While Shiro was distant he wasn't cold, we cuddled late at night and into the early mornings. Shiro was more of a private person, when we are in public we'll hold hands and that's about it... public displays of affection isn't really his thing which I don't mind because I'm not too big on it but with Lance it was different. He would literally hang off you if you would allow him too. He just really loved the closeness and the closer he could be with people the better... and that didn't just mean physically he was the same emotionally too.

**Me: ** _Takashi, send help, Lance is being far too cute! I can't take it. He said he missed me, well he actually said that he missed us. He said that he loved me. I am going to fucking melt thanks to him. I still have a half-hour until Lotor gives me a ride home and I can't wait to be home with him... I miss him already, and its a big distraction. HELP ME FOCUS AGAIN. I didn't expect this... shit_

** _ Delivered-Read: 14:15 _ **

**Takashi My Love: ** _Keith, you okay? You being distracted like this isn't like you... if it's because of his heat I don't suggest you that go home without me for Lance's safety. You understand why I say that right? We love Lance and we need to keep him safe, right? And you don't want to be the one to hurt him I know you don't he's still slowly trusting us and we don't wanna completely lose his trust. Please only go home if your in mostly sane mind. You have to be one hundred percent sure that you won't hurt him. Promise me? Please._

** _ Received-Read: 14:21 _ **

**Me:** _ I don't think it's his heat. I've been finding myself distracted by his existence in general. I think about him a lot and there's no rhyme or reason as to when or why, I think about him. 'Kashi, I think I have fallen in love with him like I did you and I don't know how or why or even when I fell. Help me deal with this in a good way. I love you so much, I'm such a bad person for falling for him too. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm still in love with you and it's not just because you are my mate and we are forever bonded. FUCK I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON, I can't expect Lance to be like like "Aight Palaygomy is nice" and "Cool Keith and Shiro are fucking but I'm also fucking them" and "Nice two mates". It's fucking Lance, he deserves to not settle for me, he deserves the world. He deserves to choose... fuck fuck fuck, it's Lance he probably wants monogomy. SHIT I need to calm myself down again, I'm overthinking about this whole ordeal again... sorry, I know we've been over this like two thousands times now but I'm an idiot when it comes to Lance and I really don't see that getting better anytime soon. I am sorry we are going over this yet again. I love you. I love you. I love you._

** _ Delivered-Read: 14:27 _ **

**Takashi My Love:** _ I love you too Keith, you've done nothing wrong at all. I told you that you liking Lance was fine and even now you loving Lance is fine. I love him too remember? Are you in the middle of a breakdown? Do you need you need to leave early or anything there's only about twenty minutes left and your health is one hundred times more important then a stupid class and all the credits you'll get. Keith, I love you and literally nothing will ever change that fact. Keith, I have been in love with you since the day I met you and I will continue to be in love with you until they put me six feet under. You are my world Keith. I need you to be okay... please tell me you're okay! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY!!! I worry about you all the time and this is making it worse for me. I love you so much. I want to be with you right now so I can assure you that nothing that's going on in your beautiful head makes since. Lance can choose what he wants, if he wants just you or the both of us I will be fine with either or. Lance isn't settling Keith, just like I didn't settle for you. We are falling in love and letting our emotions dictate what we do. Lance knows he's free and if he still chooses to be with you... with us then we know we are lucky enough to be loved by him. I always worry about you and your mini panic is throwing me off, I might need to go in the back for a few what your feeling is strong... it's been awhile since it's been this strong through the connection. I love you! I love you! I love you!_

** _ Received-Read: 14:35 _ **

**Me: ** _I think I'm A-Okay, well at least now I am. 'Kashi. I love you so much, just a moment of uncertainty and unnecessary fear, 'Kashi, I'm having a moment. I'm not sure why but ehhhh. I want to message Matt to stop driving Lance crazy. I don't need a crazy cranky omega snuggling up to me the second I get him. I promise, I'm okay, I promise._

** _ Delivered-Read: 14:41 _ **

**Takashi My Love: **_Yeah who would want a cranky Lance but leave Matt alone. I promised him I wouldn't let you kill him so he might get upset that I let you "harass" him. _😂😂_ I wanna see him react to you actually hurting him since he's so terrified your gonna hurt him or kill him. _🤷‍♀️🤷‍♀️🤷‍♀️_ I love the moron but he's so fricking dumb sometimes that I can't even breathe from laughing at him_

** Received-Read: 14:51 **

**Me: ** _OML 'Kashi you can swear here it's only me and you. I swear, your not cussing in text standard will get me kicked out of class for laughing at you so damn hard. It's just me and you here no need to be afraid baby. I won't let anyone yell at you. But you keep this up I will be the one getting yelled at._

** _ Delivered-Read: 14:56 _ **

**Takashi My Love: ** _After I accidentally sent Mama Colleen a text meant for you and Matt with several swears and her tearing into me for sending her that unprovoked. Remember that text where I was chewing you two lovely idiots out.... yeah that one. I'm still not over the horror of that. Even worse when I had to tell her it was meant for you and Matt. God I never want to see that happen again, like ever!_

** _ Received-Read: 14:59 _ **

**Me: **_Oh hush it wasn't all that bad, in reality. She probably was mostly messing with you. Also I'm finally fucking free. I've gotta go so I can find Lotor. He should be at the spot but he has a tendency to be in places not agreed on. I love you so much Takashi! _😘😍_ I'll see you when you get home. Have a nice time at work, I hope the time flies. I'm sorry for freaking out on you there. I'm just not used to all these emotions and I guess every now and then I overreact just a little._

** _ Delivered-Read: 15:02 _ **

**Takashi My Love: **_I love you too Keith. I'll try. _😘😍

** _ Received-Read: 15:04 _ **

I stared at my phone for a moment, even after all this time my stomach still did backflips whenever Takashi sent or even uttered the words '_I love you_', it was one of the only ways to get me blushing like a madman in seconds. I'm so weak for the two people I live with and it's so unfair! I don't know what I ever did to get blessed with so many people who cared about me but I did and I was so thankful. I'll have to remember to thank whatever god or deity that has my back.

Lotor was leaning against a tree in the courtyard, he usually either sat on one of the benches in front of the fountain, it was a pretty fountain.

"Lotor!" I shouted running up to him. "Hi, ready to get the fuck out of here?" I asked with a playful smile on my face. "I know I for one am, I have a Lance anxiously waiting for me to get home and I promised him I would be quick." I would never lie to him or keep him waiting, I promised a swift return, a swift return he would get.

"Yeah, let's get you home. Lance seems to be the kind of person who hates being kept waiting. It's best if I get you home soon." He stood up and straightened his back. "So are you, Shiro, and Lance gonna fuck?" He asked it so calmly and politely almost as if it was his right to know. Lotor was the type of person to get off asking personal questions and then pretend not to understand why you got upset that your boundaries were ignored and intentionally fucked with, I knew he liked playing mind games with the people he considered his friends. Lotor liked to be inside your head at all times, he made a home for himself in your deepest darkest thoughts and hid there without your consent... once he was ingrained in your thought process he was there for life or until you rid yourself of that thought process or Lotor as a friend and I knew this. Even though I knew this I kept this around Lotor was an okay friend to me, well he was most of the time the other half of the time he couldn't give a fuck where you were or who you were with... I knew this too but I didn't care. I couldn't bring myself to care about what he did, even though my thoughts were a possibility.

"Honestly, I don't know. Lance isn't our boyfriend yet and we don't want to pressure him into sex if he isn't ready." I smiled at him. "We both love him so much that we can't stand even the idea of hurting him." I shook the thought out of my head. "We don't want to make him think it's something he wants and isn't ready."

"I mean this would be the perfect time to try for pups and mark him. You want him, now's the time to put a physical claim on him. Alphas are only good natured and nice for so long. A verbal claim won't do much to keep other people's hands off him for much longer." Lotor shrugged as if he hadn't heard the part that Lance and us weren't together, or decided it wasn't an important part of the narrative to him, even though it was the most important part.

"Yeah, it all depends on Lance. We don't even know if he wants pups or not, besides we're still in High School and I would hate to stand in his way." I was gentle with forcing the fact that we didn't have the typical dynamics, "Shiro and I are mated and both Alphas so we really don't have the atypical dynamics in this household. We're very much based in love, while we butt heads from time to time we always come back together." I shook my head chuckling slightly. "I mean Lance is very stubborn and headstrong at times... don't tell him I told you though, sometimes he's very ashamed of his lack of Omega qualities."

"I see. Sorry for assuming your relationship and Lance are _traditional _in any sense of the word." He shrugged. "Most Omegas plan on being breed when they opt to stay with an Alpha they care for but I don't know Lance well enough to make broad, what's the word - _fuck_ oh yeah, assumptions." I knew well enough that Lotor didn't fully mean the apology, just about half of it... he was fond of traditional dynamics and he had a little bit of disgust for his _friends _breeding habits but he was willing to over;ook that because he was fond of the _scrawny Alpha, _as he referred to me because sometimes names are _hard_. Lotor is an asshole, but he is one of my friends and we get along well when dynamics aren't being discussed which was fine by me because dynamics are a sore topic for me.

"Eh, it is what it is." I shrugged my shoulders to show disdain for the current topic . "Let me text the group chat before we leave."

Lotor nodded as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

** To Housemate Idiots **

**Me: ** _On my way home now, thought I'd send a text in here so that Shiro knew that Lotor and I were en route and Lance knew to be expecting me. I'll be home anytime now._

** Delivered-Read: 15:13 **

**Lancey-Lance: ** _Okay! See you soon Keithy! I will be waiting for you. In the living room. I miss you! I'm nest building don't mind me!_

** Received-Read: 15:15 **

**Takashi My Love: ** _Okay. Stay safe. I'll be home about five. I promise. Be careful you two. Especially Keith._

** Received-Read: 15:16 **

**Me: ** _Okay. Love you too 'Kashi!_

** Delivered-Read: 15:17 **

**Lancey-Lance: ** _Why does only Keithy have to be careful?_

** Received-Read: 15:19 **

**Takashi My Love: ** _Because Keith can be a reckless idiot. But I love him and wouldn't love him if he wasn't._

** Received-Read: 15:21 **

**Me: ** _..._

** Delivered-Read: 15:21 **

**Lancey-Lance: ** _Say Sorry 'Kashi that was mean!_

** Received-Read: 15:22 **

**Me: ** _Lance..._

** Delivered-Read: 15:22 **

**Me: ** _He doesn't need to apologize, it's the truth..._

** Delivered-Read: 15:23 **

**Lancey-Lance: ** _Yes he does! Why do you ask? Because I said so!_

** Recurved-Read: 15:24 **

**Lancey-Lance: ** _AND IF HE DOESN'T APOLOGIZE HE IS NOT ALLOWED IN MY NEST AND I MEAN IT._

** Received-Read: 15:26 **

**Takashi My Love: ** _Are you being serious Lance?_

** Received-Read: 15:27 **

**Lancey-Lance: ** _Why wouldn't I be serious about this?_

** Received-Read: 15:28 **

**Lancey-Lance: ** _I am dead serious. APOLOGIZE TO KEITH OR NO NEST!_

** Received-Read: 15:28 **

**Lancey-Lance: ** _I wouldn't jokingly threaten no access to the nest, that would be a cruel sick joke. Matt's starting to say I "stink". So you better apologize to Keith right now!_

** Received-Read: 15:31 **

**Lancey-Lance: ** _And apologize where u can see it. Not this "I apologized over the phone" OR "I apologized over private messages" bullshit. I NEED ACTUAL PROOF OR BOTH OF YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN MY NEST._

** Received-Read: 15:34 **

**Takashi My Love: ** _Okay, okay. I'm sorry Keith. Do you forgive me?_

** Received-Read: 15:34 **

**Me: **_Of course I forgive you. I love you 'Kashi. I love you Lance. I gotta go now. Be home real soon I promise. Lotor's getting a little irritated and is threatening to not give me a ride. See you soon. Love ya _💋💋💋💋💋

** Delivered-Read: 15:39 **

"Sorry that took so long, Lance and Shiro got in a little bit of an argument and I was like the center of it." I had an amused smile on my face. I loved both of those idiots so much.

"It's fine. Just don't let it happen again. I have a meeting with someone set up by my father and I can't be late or my father will pitch a fit about it." Lotor grimaced at how he mentioned his father. "And I rather not deal with that. I'm already cutting it close if I drop you off, and your apartment is on the way." Lotor started off to his sports car, I'm close on his heels. Lotor had a really nice expensive car, I always felt out of place when riding in the passenger seat... I learned really quick not to eat or drink in the car because Lotor was really against it.

"I'm sorry about that. I was trying to be peacekeeper amongst the two, Lance was really upset and I hate when he's upset."

"You're so smitten for him," Lotor says the observation as for it's a sick fact. "Why don't you just go for it? From what I've heard and seen he's completely enamored by yours and Shiro's existence that he wouldn't say no if you guys were straight with him." Lotor smirks slightly as he speaks again, "Besides you guys are Alpha's you should be able to take whatever you want pretty much whenever you want. Or are you two not all that serious about him? Is he just some passing fancy?"

"No, no, we just don't want to force him." I sneered, "I really don't see how this is any of your fucking business?" I never realized how I occasionally hated how nosey my friends were but sometimes -much to his dismay- they had some extremely valid points. Hell, before I met Shiro, I was pretty much friendless just trying to make it another day. "We're trying to do good by him and not use our _Alpha _charms on him. If he's not into something we want him to feel able to speak out about it and the best way to make sure he knows that is to be his best friend first." As much as Lotor has a point, we could just take him that wasn't who Shiro and I were as people let alone when it involves Lance... because we appear to be two of the people who know Lance the best, we are able to gauge how he most likely operate in various situations.

"But what if he feels like you two are friend zoning him and doesn't know that he's allowed to ask for more?" Lotor brought up another valid point... he knew Lance well enough to know that the omega was scared of rejection and losing the people he loved and cared for. Fuck Lotor and this conversation.

"I don't know. I'll talk to Shiro about telling him?" I tried to sound reluctant, that I wasn't really going to talk to Shiro about having the _talk _with Lance but that seemed like a really good idea. I hated that Lotor was right and that this was going really slow, it seemed to drag on.

"Not to meddle too much but I think that's best. Having a heart to heart with Lance will solve a lot of issues and maybe clear up some things that seem obvious but isn't." Lotor seemed to sound indifferent but he was good at meddling and seemed to care at least a little about my relationship.

"You meant to meddle a lot. But yeah it's pretty good advice." I shrugged. "But I feel like I shouldn't be putting all that of our relationship out there. It's not my place to share all of it to you without them knowing? I don't know it just feels weird."

"Oh yeah, I totally get it. No worries." Lotor shrugged a little, speeding off not making sure I was buckled.

"Careful!" I sighed leaning back, struggling to get buckled.

"I don't have time for careful." Lotor said calmly. "We get pulled over we get an escort not that big a deal. The cops would never dream of arresting me or giving me a ticket, especially with how afraid of my dad they are," Lotor seemed so nonchalant about how everyone was afraid of Zarkon, everyone knew not to mess with his family, they stood above the rest of the people and messing with Lotor, his mother, and the man himself was pretty much a death sentence.

"Yeah but a car accident where I'm hurt or killed is a different story Lotor!" I bit my lip, normally this wouldn't get voiced but the thought of upsetting Lance or not coming home to him ruined me. I didn't want to be the reason his heat wasn't a heat anyone more, he didn't want to hurt Lance beyond repair... he was already broken enough from how his dad raised him and I wasn't going to add on to Lance's struggles.

"I'm a good driver Keith, geez don't doubt my abilities. You're riding with me instead of driving," Lotor snapped back with no real venom.

"Because I wasn't driving Shiro's ugly van, we only have one car, Shiro needed the van, and it's too cold to ride my motorcycle in this weather." I pouted. "I'd much rather drive myself around but I can't leave Shiro stranded at work, pissed that I can't be on time to pick him up."

"Oh yeah I forgot you mentioned he had a thing for tardiness." Lotor laughed.

"If it's for transportation or work and school it's like this deep seated hatred for it but if it's for something fun or what-have-you he's not that picky about it. I really don't get it?"

"It's his dad, all of what you listed that he's finicky about is _important _and fun isn't necessary for success."

"That's stupid!" I said with anger.

"No, we were raised for practicality rather than enjoyment. It sucks." Lotor shrugged. "Rich parents suck sometimes but I know how to optimize myself for the most success."

"Yeah... I've seen how bad Shiro's family has fallen apart. One of his siblings is a slut and the other is the textbook definition of a bad-boy." I bit my lip to restrain myself from speaking ill of Shiro's dad knowing how mad that upset him, and I didn't want my mate angry at me.

"Yeah, all of us in the inner circle know how bad it is with his three kids and how bad a scandal would hurt his already fragile reputation."

"His reputation and pride is bullshit." I growled a little, that wasn't good. "I hate a man, an _Alpha _who will put something so fragile above his family."

Lotor shrugs. "It's what makes him tick."

"Doesn't make it right."

"I guess you're correct. But if anything too damning comes out that pretty Alpha of yours could be out a job and a company to take over when his dad dies." Lotor seemed lost in thought. "He gets what, one third of the company Aneko and Roka get the other two thirds... or did Mister Shirogane finally see that splitting it up between those three is the worst idea imaginable."

"Takashi wouldn't care about that!" I tried to protest but my voice was weak. "I don't know what they're doing with the company, his dad still isn't fond that his son is with another Alpha and is hoping Shiro drops me for Lance." I hated the man family has always came second to the family business. I knew if Shiro took over family might come second but I prayed I knew my mate well enough that he wouldn't let a company and money come first but I would always have my reservations. Shiro always told me that his dad become this shell of a man after his wife, his omega, died but I would never believe that... I know for a fact that Shiro's mom died when he was still a kid so he might be remembering the narrative the way fits his wants. If Shiro wants to have a good dad, he'll remember strictly the good in youthful bliss.

"Every man cares at least a little bit about money and you can't convince me otherwise." Lotor had a sickening smirk. I have never wanted to rock someone's shit before, and I wouldn't act on the desire now... I could hear Shiro's bullshit motto ringing in my fucking ears, god it was obnoxious, _patience yields focus_, but I could say for certain it was helping.

"I mean to an extent maybe? All I care about is having enough money to get by, we need to be able to survive more than we need a fancy car, a nice house, and a surplus of pointless gadgets. As long as we can make it to another we day I'd be fine with that. Will I have to teach Takashi how to manage and budget with a much lower income? Yeah, and it'll suck but we'll still be in love and have each other. I would stay with him if we were starving." I leaned back and shrugged, we were nearing my house and I just wanted to get out of the car, get to my Lance. "I mean have you seen his minivan, the man comes from money and he drives _that_."

"I guess I feel differently because I come from money? I really don't think it'll be easier for me to be able to see your side of things, I keep forgetting you have seen the other side. You grew up with nothing and I grew up with pretty much anything I wanted at my fingertips."

"It's fine, we're bound to not always see eye to eye because of our difference of upbringings." I shrug as we pull up to my place. "Well, I should be going. I wish you luck with your meeting."

"Thanks, see you later Keith. I wish you luck with your mate and the Omega, Lance." Lotor unlocked the door, allowing me to hop out of the car.

"Yeah, thanks." I waved slightly and ran up to the apartment.

I was in a rush to get to Lance in the apartment, I was under direct _orders _not to hurt or kill Matt... I wouldn't actually do anything that would actually jeopardize him and his safety but Matt has it in his brain that I would. Lance wanted me there with him... Lance _needed_ me there with him and I was going to do just that, be there for him but I was again under direct _orders _from both Lance and Shiro not to do anything without Shiro there. I didn't want anything to happen without our Alpha, we both loved him and it wouldn't be fair to him in any way shape or form. I didn't want to be the one to disappoint either of them, I loved them both so much.

I knocked on the door so that if anything that was going on that Lance, or Matt, didn't want me to see I wouldn't see it... they deserved their privacy -well Lance did, Matt didn't even live there- and I wasn't going to make them -again mostly Lance, I didn't care if I upset Matt- feel that I didn't respect that he lived here too.

"You guys decent?" I asked softly, trying to let them know it was me not some random Alpha that caught Lance's pre-heat sense and decided to check it out. "I don't wanna walk in on something you guys don't want me to see for some reason."

"Keith we're good! Right Matt?" That was early Lance.

"Yeah, come on in. You're going too look weird if you're waiting on someone to let you in your own house," Matt teased.

I pat myself down, looking for my keys and failing to locate them on my body. "I uhm don't have my keys and actually need one of you to let me in," I spoke slowly, not wanting to admit defeat but knowing I had to, I had been caught red handed not being able to come in and I knew that if I didn't admit it Matt would refuse to let me in.

"Where are your keys Keith?" I could tell Lance was concerned enough that the part he hated the most about being an omega was coming out.

"Either hanging up or in one of the cars I rode in. I'm not sure. Just Lance have Matt let me in. Please." I knew Lance would make Matt let me in, he would be pissed if he refused.

"He's coming now." Lance had a more of a normal voice.

The door swung open. "Hi. Thanks!" I said barely paying any attention to Matt's prescience. "Hi Lance! I missed you." I said running towards Lance and his nest.

"Don't touch his nest Keith!" Matt said lowly with a threatening tone. "He's not quite done with it and if you touch it before he's ready he might feel like he has to abandon it."

"I'm sorry Lance!" I tried to apologize, I was being careless and nearly upset Lance. "I'll sit on the couch until you're done with your nest okay?"

Lance chirped. "You're forgiven. And that sounds good. I took some of yours and Shiro's clothes!" Lance looked at me expecting me to be upset.

"Oh? Why'd you take some of mine and Shiro's clothes?" I asked gently, more curious than upset.

"My nest didn't smell like home without them. It was off and I didn't like it." Lance looked at me again with a soft look in his eyes. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"No, no heavens no. I feel honored. Thank you for feeling like mine and 'Kashi's scents smell like home. That means a lot to me actually!" I smiled at him. "I'm glad you decided to stay here with us."

"I'm glad I made you feel good Alpha. Will Shiro feel the same about me taking his clothes?" Lance had a slight fearful tone to his voice.

"Of course he'll feel the same, he absolutely adores you and wouldn't do anything that made you upset." I smiled at him warmly.

"Are you... are you sure?"

"Yeah! Of course I am. I know him best and how he feels about you. Don't worry one but okay?"

"Okay!" Lance sounded a bit happier as he worked on his nest. "This is one of the first nests I've ever built and I think it's turning out pretty good so far. Don't you think?"

"I think it's turning out well, but if I'm honest, this is the first nest I have ever seen so I don't really have anything to judge the process to," I tried to sound sincere with a huge smile on my face. "But, I think this is going to be a good one because I know you'll do really good on it."

"Thank you Keith! That means a lot to me. I'm glad that this is the first nest you'll see. I'll be done soon! And as soon as it's done it's time to cuddle in it. Okay?"

"I'm glad your nest is the first one I've ever seen, I honestly can't wait to cuddle you in your nest." I smiled, glad that I chose my words carefully and Lance was happy about it. "I'm sure Shiro will be happy that we're cuddling but at the same time we should send him some selfies."

"How long until he's home?" Lance asked brows knit in pure focus as he continued to put his nest perfectly together.

I looked across the room at the digital clock that sat on the TV stand in the farthest corner. "About half an hour now, it's nearly four-thirty."

"Why can't it be time for him to be home?" Lance complained loudly. "I miss him and want both of you here right now!" Lance looked ready to cry but composed himself as soon as he realized he looked sad.

"I know. I'm sorry! I want him here too." I smiled at him. "But that means you and I get to have time alone." I tried to play it off as a joke but having some alone time, or _semi-alone _time sounded pretty good. Matt wasn't making any moves to leave, his eyes watching me like a hawk, making sure I don't make any moves towards Lance's corner where he was nesting.

The couch had been scooted back since Shiro and I left this morning, that might bother Shiro a little so I shoot him a text giving him a heads up about the slight living room change and the clothes, just so that if he's upset at all it won't smell or appear that way in front of Lance. I knew Shiro didn't want to upset him and I didn't want to put Shiro in a situation I knew might upset him.

"Matt, are you going to leave?" I asked pointedly at the Omega that didn't belong.

"Lance asked me to stay until after his nest was done and it wouldn't be nice or fair of me to leave before he was ready for me to leave." Matt shrugged almost as if it wasn't a big deal that he was mulling about the living room just kinda staying listlessly.

"Okay, you have a point I was just confused and wanted to know what was going on." I chuckled softly. "But, please stop like staring at me?"

"Sorry, I hadn't realized I was staring at you. I'll stop, I was just staring in general."

"It's cool, it was just uncomfortable and felt like you were judging me I shrugged a little.

"So when Lance is done with his nest and we're cuddling are you leaving then?"

"Yeah, Ka-Pidge's feeling a little sick and I need to go check on them to make sure they aren't trying to work again. My idiot younger sibling has already worked themselves to the point that they literally collapsed in the living room and knowing them, they will do it again."

"Let them know I'm wishing them well and telling them to take care of themself or I'm sending Shiro after them." I smiled.

"Oh god they would hate that, I swear Pidge knows Shiro's a dad type and will chew them out for not caring for themselves properly." Lance said from his nest in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, they definitely know that." I grinned.

"Yeah, I don't think it would be as good of a threat if she didn't feel like Shiro would like metaphorically ground their ass." Matt smiles proud of himself, crossing his arms over his chest. "You almost done with your nest, bud?"

"Yeah, I'll be done soon. I promise!" Lance reassured happily, still making his nest look neat and perfect, he wanted his nest to look the best and I knew he would do whatever it took to make it look like his ideals... which were often extremely high and hard for him even himself to achieve and I hated for Lance to fall back down to earth when it ultimately didn't quite reach his standards.

"You're doing good Lance, don't rush yourself," I cooed trying to keep Lance calm.

"Thanks Al- sorry Keith." Lance blushed at the mess up, he paused for a moment, clearly embarrassed before continuing to work on his nest.

"You're fine Lance." I smiled, I was probably blushing but I didn't care. Honestly my heart broke a little that he stopped himself from calling me _Alpha _like his instincts wanted him to, I'm sure Lance wanted to call me alpha as well. I want to be that for him, me and 'Kashi his _Alphas _and I want us to be that until the ends of the earth.

"Keith are you okay?" Lance asked softly before quickly turning his attention to Matt. "I'm almost done so you'll be free to go soon as long as Keith's okay and in control of himself. Sorry Keithy, _bosses_ order."

"I know, Shiro told me to not even come home if I couldn't trust myself to be a gentleman around you not to come home." I took a deep breathe through my mouth to try and center myself. "I'm going to be honest it's harder than I anticipated and as much as I hate to say it, I feel you would be safer if Matt stays until Shiro gets home. I would hate to hurt you." My demeanor softens fear creeping. "That's the last thing I want to do." I reached out and caressed his face for just a moment, it was all I could trust myself to do and not go too far. "We can cuddle on the couch while we're waiting for 'Kashi to get home."

"That sounds nice. Matt is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. It's kinda why I'm here anyways? Just to be sure Lance is okay." Matt gives a crooked grin before getting comfortable again in his seat. "Don't let me deter you two from cuddling. Let me call and check on Ka– argh Pidge and see how they're holding up. I'm sure mom's put them back to bed."

"You're kid sibling seems like a handful especially now that they're sick." I chuckled to myself.

"Keith..." Lance whined, he sounded upset still perfecting his nest.

"Yeah, Lance?" I asked with a quiet tone, concerned to death about him but trying hard not to let it show too much because it could be nothing... I hoped it was nothing but it was Lance.

"Please don't call one of my best friends Matt's kids sibling. That makes me feel a little uncomfortable... especially since we're only a year and a half older than them." Lance was serious. "And Matt's not that much older than us!"

"Okay, I won't call Pidge that I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I gave him a small playful smile but was sincere about my apology.

"Of course I forgive you mullet." His smile was kind, atypical Lance smile which meant the world to me... I would do anything to put a smile on his face.

"That's a relief." I sighed slightly. "I was worried for a minute there Lancey."

"No you weren't. Couch, now. Can't let you see the finished product. 'Kashi has to see it at the same time. Sorry, not yet. Go now!" Lance pointed and pushed me towards the couch. I could tell he was serious and it was cute so I would listen, fuck I would always listen.

"I'm going don't worry Lance." I sighed slowly dragging myself to the couch and flopping down on the end farthest away Matt.

The couch faced away from the corner of the room and house that Lance had claimed for his nest. Lance had chosen the hallway between the rooms for his nest so I couldn't get to mine and Takashi's room even if I wanted to. I should probably warn Shiro about that.

**Me: ** _Not to alarm you but Lance has taken up residency in the hallway corner like between the rooms... and and Lance he put our clothes in the nest. He's making us a nest. He almost called me Alpha twice and got embarrassed. Matt's staying, don't worry about him. We'll be just fine. He's finishing his nest now so Matt and I are being friendly enough on the couch. No need for alarm. You'll be home soon anyways. Love you Takashi._

** Delivered-Read: 16:26 **

**Takashi My Love: ** _Do not touch him until I get home._

** Received-Read: 16:34 **

**Me: ** _When he's done with his nest we're cuddling while supervised by Matt so nothing more then that. Is that okay Alpha?_

** Delivered-Read: 16:39 **

**Takashi My Love: ** _You knew what I meant Keith, don't play dumb now. I'm not in the mood, especially when I'm not there to make sure you are being gentlemanly with an Omega in Heat... our LANCE._

** Received-Read: 16:44 **

**Me: ** _Whatever see you soon. Matt's your eyes and ears here because you can't be here yet. Just get your work done and hurry here quick. Lance is waiting for you before I can step foot into his nest let alone see it. If you're late today it will devastate Lance and I don't want to see that so hurry home quick. He's waiting for you... fuck it's not just him, we're waiting for you. Your shift should be done soon, your replacement will be there in ten to fifteen minutes and it takes you about twenty to get here, ten if you speed which don't speed Lance would flip his lid. So if you're not here in roughly thirty-five minutes we will have an Omega who thinks you're abandoning him so act wisely Takashi. Love you ^~^_

** Delivered-Read: 16:54 **

**Takashi My Love: ** _Did you just threaten me?_

** Received-Read: 16:59 **

**Me: ** _Take it how you would like, if you take it as a threat, then it's a threat. Just hurry home. We miss you babe. Anyways I have to pay attention to Lance now. Bye. See you soon._

** Delivered-Read: 17:04 **

**Takashi My Love: ** _Miss you guys too. I am hurrying don't you worry one bit... tell Lancey I'm on my way home, now. Okay?_

** Recieved-Read: 17:07 **

"Lance Shiro's on his way home, he told me to tell you." My voice louder than it needed to be but I was very excited Shiro was going to be home soon. "Is your nest almost done?"

"Yeah! I'm coming to cuddle now!" Lance seemed in better spirits then he had been all day, sure I hadn't gotten front row for all of it but the texts I got was enough to worry me a little.

I knew Lance well enough by now to know that he hated being stuck inside, he was free spirited and this just made everything wrong for him, and knowing that Lance was going to be stuck inside for a whole week broke my heart just a little bit. I didn't like that keeping him inside was what was safest but it didn't change the facts or make outside any safer for him during his heat. I knew what was best for my Omega, and I would do it. Lotor thinks he knows what Lance wants and that Lance is just like any other Omega and maybe just maybe he is right on a level but this is my Lance - well mine and Shiro's - and as much as Lotor would hate to admit it, he doesn't know Lance like we do. He doesn't know Lance's fears, his wants, his preferences... Lotor doesn't know Lance at all, I only briefly introduced the pair once and Lance was friendly enough and Lotor seems to understand when someone is spoken for and that was a relief but it didn't stop him from sizing Lance up, which I hated.

Lance flopped down on my lap, his head on my chest and his feet thrown over Matt's lap his eyes wide and staring up at me. "Nest is done," he mumbled and buried his head in my neck taking deep breaths, seemingly taking in my scent. "You've been gone so long today, missed your smell. You smell so good Keithy! Might just be my hormones but you smell even better now!" Lance's lips teased ever so slightly at my neck and I had to fight back the urge to respond or even fuck him into couch.

I'm not allowed to fuck him, not until Shiro's here, even if we both wanted to I am obligated to wait until Shiro's home... I owe my mate that much and he wants Lance just as much as I do so I will wait, I will wait even though I really don't want to.

"Lance, you smell good too." I took a deep breath, smelling Lance for all it was worth. "It's driving me fucking wild." I stopped breathing for a moment to access myself before muttering to myself, "You have no right doing these things to me but fuck you do it so well."

"Keith?" Lance asked, feigning innocence with his voice a telltale sign that he was planning something. Matt stifled a laugh that was quickly covered up by a cough... Lance had put his foot into his stomach.

"What is it Lancey?" I smiled, I knew I was too far gone... I wasn't Shiro I couldn't keep myself from being overly affected for too long. I should've thought this through better but I had such a weakness for Lance and I couldn't stay away long. I knew I lack self-control but I didn't care all that much.

"C-can I kiss you? I know Shiro said not to do anything without him and not you know do anything at all but it's just a kiss and it won't hurt anything, right?"

I know I shouldn't, Lance would let me ruin him if I wanted to and god did I want way more than anything. "How could I tell you no?" I smiled. "I will always take a kiss if your offering it." The teasing and playful tone slipping into my voice. "I don't think Shiro would be too upset that I gave you what you wanted as long as it's an innocent kiss. Can you promise that?'

"Mhm I think I can manage that." Lance sits up and tucks his legs under his lap.

Lance leaned in and gently connected their lips, I could tell that Lance wasn't nearly as used to kissing but he was enthusiastic about the kiss. God I was so weak for Lance.

I hadn't heard the door open or shut, I hadn't even smelled him but that clearing of his throat was enough to break Lance and I apart. I forgot how easily I was to startle and just how much I craved Shiro's approval, wanted him to be proud of me. I looked at the floor and avoided eye contact with him.

"I trusted you to wait, Keith." Shiro's voice quiet but disappointment clear, it stung. I hated this more than anything but I knew I deserved it.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Dreaming of Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's heat hits... next chapter will be pure porn with no real plot whatever

** Lance **

"Shiro, don't you dare yell at him! It was all my idea! I wanted a kiss, I'm sorry Keith... I should've known better," I spoke fast, throwing myself onto Keith's lap as if the sheer presence of my body being on his like that would miraculously save him from the wrath of Shiro's glaring eye or even his anger... I mean Keith did know how to push people, and sometimes Shiro was no exception. The last thing that I wanted was for Keith to get in trouble for something that was mostly my idea -if not completely-, I pushed him to do it, I mean he had his reservations about it and I still pushed on. Stupid hormones. A week of this and it was already off to an awful start.

"Lance, Keith knew better and should've told you no," Shiro's voice was stern and it had me wanting to run for the hills but I should stand my ground because I knew it was right.

"Lance, it's okay. I shouldn't have agreed to give you a kiss, I knew Shiro would be upset with me and I did it anyways," Keith's voice was quiet and solemn. "I'm sorry Shiro, Alpha, I didn't think a kiss would hurt things or take things too far and break the agreement but I guess it was farther than I was allowed. Do you forgive me?" He was remorseful and apologetic, clearly upset with himself when he didn't need to be because I was the one at fault this time. I would typically let Keith take some of the blame -if not all- but this time with the hormones I couldn't help but feel completely responsible.

"Yes, I will always forgive you. Baby, you will never do anything I won't forgive you for." He smiled for a moment. "I love you Keith, we're forever."

Shiro practically floated to the couch, sitting beside Keith wrapping his arm around his shoulder and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. The kiss was short lived before Shiro pulled away with Keith chasing after the kiss. I wanted Shiro to kiss me, I bet it was completely and totally different than kissing Keith. It wasn't that I thought Keith was a bad kisser it was more that Keith gave me more control then I wanted and was used to, from the kisses I had witnessed between the two Shiro tended to dominate and have complete control over the kiss and that's what I wanted and that's what I needed.

"Matt you should go. Have a nice day," Shiro rushed his sentence, his voice lowered. He left no room for argument or the usual order of Matt style sass. I watched the proud nerdy Omega lower his head and turn on his heels happy to leave.

"Oh thank God! I thought y'all were gonna fuck in front of me! See ya!!" Matt rushed out, a hand wave in a poor attempt to still be friendly as he ran off. I didn't mind... my eyes had hardly left Shiro's eyes, Shiro's body.

"Bye Matty!" I was staring at Shiro's lips, my eyes not wavering as I spoke biding my only Omega friend farewell. The lace bralette he had given me sitting a little uncomfortable on my chest as I moved my arm waving him off.

"Bye Matt, hope your younger sibling feels better soon," Keith waved good-bye a little as he spoke.

"Shiro?" I asked softly after a moment of silence.

"What is it Lance?" Shiro asked gently, a small smirk playing on his pale lips. I wasn't sure if he knew what was thinking but I also wouldn't mind if he had somehow managed to clued himself into my private thoughts.

"C-can I kiss you?" I was sure that I had to be blushing by now as I ducked my head to try and hide my embarrassment. "Y-you don't have to agree! I just ummm want to... but it's okay either way! I mean it!" I bit my lip. " I don't need to make things awkward!"

"You talk a lot when you're nervous, don't you Lance?" Keith asked with a little huff of breath.

"Watch it Kogane or no nest time!" I pouted crossing my arms over my chest with such force to make it clear that I had no intention to talk to him for the time being. "So Shiro?"

"I meant it was cute!" Keith sounded defensive and rather upset, so maybe I overreacted just a tiny bit at first, damn these hormones from my upcoming heat was really fucking with me right now. I always hated the excess hormones that came with my heat almost as much as the agony that followed after.

"Alpha, you really should answer him."

"Yes, Lance you may have a kiss." Shiro smiled at me and then at Keith.

I looked up, Shiro had a small smirk as he cupped my face gently... a moment of realization flashed across my face, they wanted me but it was probably just the heat. I flashed him a smile that said all that I needed it to. I have wanted Shiro _and _Keith to kiss me since I moved... maybe even before then and my dream was finally coming true and I could hardly believe it. Someone should pinch me, I must be dreaming because it is completely unreal that these two people, these two _Alphas _at that, wanted this like I did! God, I am so lucky right now.

"I'm going to kiss you, okay?" Shiro asked gently, concern flicking in his pale grey eyes for a brief moment... if you didn't know how to read Shiro like Keith and I did you wouldn't even have noticed it. Getting close to Shiro and Keith meant learning to look for the little signs that meant what they were feeling or thinking. 

"Please," I whimpered, begging him to stop teasing and just kiss me already, he wouldn't be the first and Keith wasn't either... I'm not inexperienced if that's what he's so concerned about and it's not just the heat talking because I want to kiss both of them all of the time but they are never mine. God, they are never mine... why do I get this little taste of paradise? Because paradise is the very _last _thing that I deserve.

"Just kiss me alre-" the final syllable of my plea was cut off by Shiro's lips covering mine, the last bit being lost in my throat.

Shiro was in complete control of the kiss and I loved it. It was softer then how he was with Keith, almost like he was terrified of hurting me and I understood why but we could work on it later. Shiro pushed my back flat against the couch before pulling away to be considerate or whatever was going through his head at that moment.

I was so lost in thoughts that I hadn't realized that my shirt was hiked up until the chilled air hit my stomach, fuck that means he had been feeling me up at the same time as giving me a life changing kiss. I blushed and fixed my shirt, a small smirk falling on my face as I came up with a plan.

"Hey, does he kiss like that?" I asked gesturing towards Keith with my thumb so that it was obvious that I was talking about him.

"Why don't you test it out McClain?" Keith asked with a slight smirk and what could almost be called a knowing look... it was probably just because he really wanted to kiss.

"Why don't you kiss me? Or are you _that _afraid of Shiro? You think he won't let you have fun later?" I knew it might not end well if I took my playful teasing too far but it got Keith riled up enough to throw himself over Shiro. "I know you want to, please just kiss me." I liked my lips for a moment, it was meant to tease him more but I'm not sure if it had that effect or not.

A nearly hungry growl fell from Keith's mouth, almost too quiet to be heard but it rang out in the ear he was nipping at. I wasn't even sure when we had ended up in this position and it was too good to argue with too much. "Don't speak on things you don't know anything about, Omega. I know what you're doing and it's working."

"Oh do you now? Why don't you kiss me then?" I whispered my breath whispy and shaky.

"Think you can behave?" Keith asked with a kiss on his neck.

"I think I could be persuaded if I get the kiss you promised me." I'm sure Keith didn't miss the whine in my voice because no sooner as I had uttered the phrase was I being kissed again.

This time the kiss was less timid, my egging on had the desired effect. My head fell to the arm of the couch as I wrapped myself around his body. The kiss heated up really fast, I still had all my clothes on which meant the ace up my sleeve was still safe. After awhile Keith broke the kiss, I wasn't sure why and I didn't care too much... all I had to do was get them in my nest or even just my bed first.

Why had I allowed Matt to talk me into this being a good idea when it was probably going to backfire in my fucking face... and why was Matt such an enabler! I thought I was bad. Besides I didn't know how to invite one person into bed let alone _two _super hot men into bed. This was going to go well and I was starting to get hot and slick more.

"Alpha's nest?" I asked and for more than a brief moment I was scared that I was going to be rejected after.

Then it happened, they were standing up and seemed happy to have been invited to lay in the nest with me... _me_ of all people, god it felt so surreal. I couldn't believe my luck.

"Are you coming?" Keith asked with a smile. "We don't want to get to your nest before you!" Keith had a giggle-like flirting tone to his voice. "Shiro could carry you if you want him to." A smirk fell on Keith's face. "All you have to do is ask McClain."

"Shiro, Alpha can you carry me to my nest? Keith can lead the way!" I was happy to be moving into a position where Shiro could get his arms around me so much easier and lift me up. "Maybe later Keith can carry me." I looked at Keith with a smile and gave him a quick wink, using my left eye.

"Mhm I think I can." Shiro smiled and moved to pick him up. "Think I can get a second kiss?" He asked gently.

I smiled pulling him down for a kiss, I put my all in it, trying to make him feel all the want and need and everything in between that I was feeling at this moment. I hoped that Shiro got it but he doubted it, Shiro was a good listener much better at that then Keith and Keith was much better at reading body language than Shiro... almost made one whole perfect person.

Without any effort Shiro picked me up and carried me to my nest. I was staring at Keith's ass trying not to be too obvious but I'm sure that it was, but I didn't care.

I wanted them to fuck me, I heard how loud Shiro gets Keith and I want them to get me that loud. The walls aren't that thin, Keith just gets louder the closer he is to cumming. I had plenty of condoms because Matt _splurged _and bought the biggest box of heat condoms he could find so I could take their knots several times over each.

"Starting to get hot," I whined as I was laid down. "You and you. No jeans in my nest, they feel bad. Off. Now."

Keith and Shiro rolled their eyes but obliged my only real request so far. God they were just too good to me sometimes and I was still in shock that they could love something as broken as me.

"So I was thinking..." I was nervous about asking for more than what they were willing even though I didn't know for sure if they were willing or not. Even knowing who they were the fear was still creeping in, they could put me out on the streets for less. I couldn't handle losing my friends and my home in one fell swoop so I just stopped talking. I can't fuck things up if I simply shut up.

"What were you thinking Lance?" Keith asked, nosing my cheek. "We can tell you're nervous or upset or something like that."

"Lance, there is nothing that could make us upset with you. It'll be okay if you tell us what's going on in your head." Shiro kissed my forehead. "Remember, this is a no judgement zone."

"I want you... both of you." I whispered, fear taking over again.

"How do you want us?" The need in Keith's voice was unmistakable, the way he sucked in his breath before speaking. It had to just be my scent of my heat hitting full force.

My eyes flicked to Shiro momentarily, had a knowing look that probably meant that Keith also knew and wanted me to say it. They were going to be the actual death of me and I was completely powerless to it. He was unable to do much more then watch my fate be taken over by these two dashing men.

"I want you two to fuck me." I blushed and bit my lip, looking away, trying not to look into his eyes knowing that I would get lost in them like I always did.

"Do you have any protection? As much as it would be nice to have pups we can't have them now and I'm sure you don't want them yet," Shiro's voice was kind and caring. He almost always knew what I wanted and needed to hear. "Maybe sometime if you want to have pups we can talk about it then. Okay Lance?"

"Yeah, I uhm had Matt bring me condoms and other stuff." I blushed and hid my face. "He might've done a little too much so don't uhh judge, please. I didn't ask him to do this so I'm sorry if it's too much I let Matt talk me into it."

"So Matt helped you work up the courage and that's why you chose him over his sibling." Keith huffed in disbelief.

"Well Pidge would try and talk me out of it and tell me '_told you so_' because... uhh nevermind, it's not important why." I smiled and moved and threw a box of condoms at them.

"Turn around while I, uhm, get comfortable. Okay?"

There were no arguments from my alphas as they turned around, happy to oblige my requests no matter how silly they seemed. I was happy with them, really happy... I could see a future with them if they allowed me, that's my dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my Writing Discord: https://discord.gg/mgFPWAr

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully finally doing this will put me in the place to update the original


End file.
